El Sacrificio Ya No Tiene Que Ser ÉL
by Yuuzan12
Summary: Hachiman nota que siempre se ha preocupado por los demás pero no por él mismo y decide ya no ser parte del Club de Servicio, esto lo llevara a lo que siempre a deseado y a la mujer que se lo puede dar.
1. Prologo

La Causa De Su Desdicha, Él Mismo

Hikigaya Hachiman

El nombre dado por mis padres inspirado en el día que nací, el nombre de un hombre que ha sido detestado por unos y que es usado por otros, pero el problema no es el nombre si no la persona que lo usa, ¿…Verdad?

He pasado por muchas cosas para llegar a mi actual razonamiento, primero fui solo alguien que quería ser aceptado por la sociedad, después un problemático que buscaba la atención de las personas que lo rodeaban, una herramienta que podían usar a su conveniencia, que podían usar y tirar.

Y alguien que creyó encontrar algo––solo por un instante––genuino…

Pero hay algo que fui en todas esas etapas de mi vida, un solitario …y un cobarde.

Yuigahama Yui y Yukinoshita Yukino.

Dos nombres que resuenan aun en mí, pero con significados distintos a los que hubiera habido en ese entonces.

Aunque no podía llamarlas "amigas", ellas eran personas importantes en mi día a día y fue en ese momento que note ese pensamiento que me di cuenta que algo había cambiado, algo en mí.

Ese día Yuigahama quería que Yukinoshita se rindiera.

¿En qué?

Ahora se la respuesta, siempre la supe, pero no quería aceptarlo, no quería creerlo. No tenía razones para creer que fuera así, pero más importante porque eso nos destruiría y así me condene, me condene a ser igual a él, a esa persona que odiaba tanto por su falsa forma de actuar ante los demás.

Nuestra relación quedo estancada.

Al igual que Miura, en el fondo de mi sólo quería que "durara un poco más".

Pero ese incidente lo cambio todo, por desgracia no sería el único, solo el que lo inicio.

Cuando Yukinoshita estaba por decirnos cuál era su solicitud, un hombre apareció.

Intento asaltarnos, tomo por el brazo a Yukinoshita y la amenazo con una daga.

EL cambio fue tan abrupto que ninguno supo cómo reaccionar. Yo me quede congelado y Yuigahama entro en pánico.

"¡Denme todo lo que tengan!", Dijo él.

Yuigahama y yo comenzamos a sacar nuestras cosas de valor, celulares, dinero, un anillo de Yuigahama y hasta mi tarjeta del subterráneo.

El ladrón dejo que Yukinoshita sacara sus cosas también.

Y aproveche el momento para taclearlo, causando que cayera él y nuestras cosas.

Yukinoshita que escapo de su agarre corrió hacia Yuigahama y estas se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a huir a toda prisa.

Yo que había caído junto con el ladrón al verlas correr empecé a levantarme con la mayor rapidez que podía y corrí, pero no duro mucho. EL ladrón me alcanzo de inmediato y me tiro al suelo, y con su daga me corto debajo de mi ojo derecho, afortunadamente logré esquivar de lo contrario pude haber quedado tuerto.

Le di una patada en el torso y de nuevo comencé a huir en la dirección que ellas habían ido.

Pero sin importar cuanto corriera no las podía encontrar y tampoco podía quitarme al ladrón de encima, así que decidí ir en dirección de una calle con una gran multitud para encontrar a la policía.

Y funciono.

El ladrón fue arrestado y yo escape solo con un pequeño corte en mi pómulo, fui a la estación para dar mi declaración, pero en ningún momento deje de preocuparme por ellas, ¿Dónde estaban Yukinoshita y Yuigahama?

Nuestros celulares se habían quedado tirados en la nieve y no conocía otra manera de contactarlas a menos que fuera a casa de Yuigahama, que es donde es más probable que se encuentren.

Pedí a los policías que me llevaran a su casa para saber si se encontraban bien y ellos accedieron.

Cuando llegamos, desde la ventana las vi sonriendo mientras sollozaban y se limpiaban las lágrimas entre sí, la madre de Yuigahama estaba a un lado observándolas con un pañuelo en la mano.

Y me di cuenta, _yo jamás he sido parte de ellas_.

 _Yuigahama se unió al Club para estar con Yukinoshita._

 _Yukinoshita hizo todo lo que pudo para hacer que Yuigahama volviera al club después de nuestro malentendido._

 _Huyeron solas y me dejaron atrás…_

 _Siempre había sido excluido y no lo había notado porque no me importaba, pero ahora…_

 _Ninguna de ellas se preocupó por mí._

Le pedí su teléfono a uno de los policías que me acompaño y llame a Komachi que ya debía de haber regresado de su examen y le conté solo lo necesario para que no hiciera preguntas.

Me dirigí hacia la estación y esperé por Komachi que vendría a recogerme.

Mientras esperaba me perdí en mis pensamientos y miré a mi alrededor, gente viniendo del trabajo, parejas sonriéndose, personas esperando por alguien, al igual que yo.

Pero yo esperaba a mi hermana que solo venia por una emergencia.

Y ella solo venia porque tenía que hacerlo.

Si yo _no existiera_ , alguien haría las cosas que yo no hago.

Si no resolviera los problemas de los demás alguien más lo haría.

 _Si yo no actuara ¿Alguien más lo haría?_

Si yo no me hubiera concentrado en arreglar los problemas del Club, ¿Alguien más lo habría hecho?

¿Yuigahama lo habría hecho?

¿Yukinoshita?

¿Alguna persona que ayudamos?

Zaimokuza, Totsuka, Hayama, Sagami, Tobe, Ebina-san, Miura.

Quizá, pero no he dejado que alguien más lo haga.

Si lo hiciera el resultado podría ser mejor pero no peor.

Después de todo cada vez que las relaciones del club se han roto ha sido por mi culpa, por mis métodos.

Ya no quiero hacerlo.

Ya no quiero ser el sacrificio de otros.

Pero si cambio, ¿Que pasara?

Nuestra relación se destruirá y todo continuará.

Podre creerlo y aceptarlo.

Ya no seré como él.

Y Yukinoshita no tendrá que rendirse en nada.

Seré parte de alguien y alguien será parte de mi

Lo que hago ya no será para los demás si no para mí.

Y con suerte tendré lo que quiero

Si es así

No hay razón para que el Hikigaya Hachiman que todos conocen exista más.


	2. Prologo pt2

La Causa De Su Desdicha, Él Mismo pt2

Por desgracia ese solo fue el primer evento que reformaría mi razonamiento.

Ya que

¿Hikigaya Hachiman es tan débil? No.

Mi actual yo era muy fuerte en cuestiones de identidad.

Después de todo a pesar de mis conclusiones completamente fundadas era imposible que rompiera mi antiguo yo solo con suposiciones.

Necesitaba hechos.

 _Las circunstancias pueden ser otras_.

 _Fue un malentendido._

 _Mañana se aclarará todo._ Eran frases que se repetían en mi cabeza.

Mi mente estaba dividida, por un lado, estaba el lado del razonamiento objetivo que me decía que yo no era necesario para ellas que se basaba en las pruebas que tenía al alcance y por el otro estaba el subjetivo que se creó en el momento en el que las acepte en mí. Pero había un tercer lado, uno al que ahora no podría llamar mejor que instinto y Él me decía déjalo todo y huye.

La elección probablemente más difícil de mi vida

Muy en el fondo de mi corazón esperaba que me equivocara, que ellas me necesitaban.

Así que fui con la segunda.

Pero la vida duele…

Durante la solicitud de Miura, cuando hablábamos sobre los padres de Hayama ella dijo "Pero al menos, mi madre desea una relación duradera".

En ese momento corte todo pensamiento en relación a esa idea que se estaba formando en mi mente ya que sabía muy bien que lo que imaginaria al final sería algo horriblemente nauseabundo.

X X X

Muy para mi sorpresa me levanté muy temprano así que decidí ir a la escuela antes de lo que siempre hago y para variar llegar a tiempo a clases.

Mientras caminaba hacia el salón de clases, escuche susurros de chicas y chicos, todos volteando en una dirección, mi clase. No les preste atención pues era algo que ya había presenciado.

Pero al observar más detenidamente, mi cuerpo se congelo. Al final del pasillo pude ver a Yukinoshita… sosteniendo la mano de Hayama.

Reflexivamente escondí mi cuerpo en la puerta del baño cercano.

Mi cuerpo estaba rígido, me faltaba el aliento, comenzaba a sudar, sentí un agudo dolor en el corazón y un sentimiento asqueroso surgió en mi garganta.

 _Yuigahama quería que Yukinoshita se rindiera en algo, ¿En qué?,_ Yo sabía la respuesta, pero fue hasta el momento que los vi que lo acepte, así que ¿Porque?

¿Porque sostenía su mano?

Intente clamar esos sentimientos que tenía para no explotar, como poniendo cinta a una botella rota llena de agua. Respiré muy hondo y como si nada hubiera pasado me dirigí a la clase.

Yukinoshita se había ido y Hayama estaba en su asiento hablando con sus amigos con la cara llena de sonrisas.

"Hayato-kun, llegaste con Yukinoshita-san, acaso ustedes dos…", Dijo Tobe golpeando el constado de Hayama con su codo dejando salir una risita.

"No preguntes Tobe", Aunque Hayama estaba siendo evasivo la alegría en su rostro era imposible de esconder.

Por otro lado, Yuigahama y Ebina-san parecían estar ligeramente incomodas y justo cuando estaban a punto de abrir la boca yo entre.

Cuando entre a la habitación mi sorpresa fue pequeña al notar que aparte de las voces de Hayama y sus amigos, todo estaba en silencio. Antes puede haber pensado que Yuigahama no puede mantener sus emociones bajo control y por el hostigamiento de su círculo de amigos se vio obligada a soltar todo lo que tenía.

Pero no, todos estaban en silencio para conocer la historia detrás de la llegada de Hayama con Yukinoshita.

Por desgracia yo llegue y la atención se centró en mi.

Al momento de verme Yuigahama corrió hacia mí con un rostro lleno de preocupación y un poco reservada, como si aún le importara que su imagen se viera afectada si la vieran cerca de mi dijo, "Hikki, ¿Estas bien?"

 _Oh, gracias por preocuparte 13 horas después, tengo un ligero corte en la mejilla y las costillas adoloridas por la caída, pero nada de importancia_. Me hubiera gustado responder con eso, pero me sentía entumido y Hayama ––la peor persona posible––como todo el caballero que es (Lol) se acercó para llenarme de halagos antes de que siquiera pueda abrir la boca.

"Hikitani-kun, fuiste muy valiente" Dijo mientras tocaba mi hombro y sonreía de manera extraña.

No pensé nada, ni siquiera lo miré.

Tobe con ojos de estrella se acercó también, "¡Hikitani-kun, tienes que enseñarme algunos movimientos, enserio!"

"Ahh, Hikitani-kun, que suerte que pasaras por ahí en ese momento" Dijo Ebina-san que llego en algún momento.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que Yuigahama se había inventado una historia, no hay manera de que admitiera que estaba en una cita conmigo y Yukinoshita. _Era una cita, ¿…No?_ Ahora ya lo dudaba

Bueno, estoy acostumbrado, después de todo no le gusta ser asociada conmigo. Como cuando me llamaban Algotani-kun. Solo me saludaba cuando la situación era _conveniente_.

La habitación comenzó a reiniciar su ruido, susurrando sobre lo que habían escuchado, pero poco me importaba lo que ellos pensaran, mi cabeza era un caos y cada momento que pensaba en "eso" sentía que alguien me estrujaba el pecho.

Decidí ir a mi silla esquivando a las personas en mi camino y solo asintiendo y negando a cualquier cosa que me decían, incluso al saludo de Totsuka.

Pronto inicio la clase y dos personas más llegaron, Kawasaki y Miura, pero no le di ningún pensamiento más allá de sus nombres, tome mi celular y sin darme cuenta solo lo mire y a mi reflejo en él.

Mis ojos estaban más podridos de lo normal.

…

Déjalo todo y huye, ¿Eh?

X X X

Antes de que me diera cuenta era la hora del almuerzo, normalmente me estiraría e iría a la cafetería en busca de mi comida para el almuerzo. Pero hoy no tenía apetito, aun así, una alarma se encendió en mi cabeza, ese tercer razonamiento decía, vete rápido. Pero como el idiota que soy me quede en mi asiento. Y no tardaría en descubrir la razón de ello.

El círculo de amigos de Hayama inicio con sus actividades diarias de sentarse encima de sus escritorios y hablar de lo excitante de su juventud y todo habría sido igual de no ser por lo que dijo Ooka, "Hayato-kun, ¿Estas saliendo con Yukinoshita-san?"

Mi cuerpo salto ligeramente al terminar de oír esas palabras, y no fui el único que reacciono anormalmente, Miura, quien no había sido testigo de la farsa de esta mañana se levantó abruptamente y miro a Ooka con una mirada afilada, "¿…Que dijiste Ooka?"

Ooka que estaba temblando de miedo no podía ni respirar y Ebina y Yuigahama estaban empezando a entrar en pánico, Yamato era como un palo de madera y Hayama aún tenía una sonrisa (¿Porque sigues sonriendo idiota?), así que Tobe que no sabía leer el ambiente contesto, "¡No observaste esta mañana Yumiko! Hayato-Kun y Yukinoshita-san estaban tomados de la mano en la mañana, e incluso llegaron en el mismo auto", Dijo Tobe lleno de entusiasmo.

Contrario a lo que Tobe sentía Miura solo quedo en blanco, "¿Qu-que?"

 _Incluso en el mismo auto_

"¿Ha-hayato, es cierto, estas sa-saliendo con ella?", Su voz temblaba, y no la culpo, la persona que conoce desde hace tanto tiempo está saliendo con la persona que odia, mantienen una relación aún más cercana de la tenían ellos, y a pesar de todo por lo que han pasado, pareciera que no significo nada…

"Lo siento", Dijo Hayama sin ninguna clase de culpa en su expresión y mirando hacia el techo, "Finalmente estoy con la mujer que quiero, estoy inmensamente feliz, al fin me dio la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores, y no la dejare ir".

Una a una las lágrimas de Miura comenzaron a caer se sentó débilmente en su silla con la cabeza gacha.

Todos parecían consternados por el cambio de actitud de Hayama, inclusive Tobe.

Pero esa pausa no duraría mucho tiempo.

Se escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la puerta y Yukinoshita entro con una caja de almuerzo frente a su pecho, y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo dijo, "Hayato, vayamos a un lugar más callado."

Como si sus palabras fueran un trueno, todo quedo en silencio, Yukinoshita no miró a nadie más que a Hayama y este solo asintió con una risita y fue con ella. Se tomaron de las manos y él hizo un gesto que casi hace que rompiera mis dientes, acaricio su mejilla y acomodo su cabello, ella solo le sonrió y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se fueron.

Se podía oír el sollozo de Miura, y si no quisiera que nadie me viera lastimado quizá también se escucharía el mío.

X X X

Era el final de las clases, y con ello algo que había estado temiendo desde hacía unas horas, así que antes de que Yuigahama viniera a mí, tomé mis cosas con rapidez y fui al techo.

 _¿Qué diablos está pasando, Yukinoshita está saliendo con Hayama? ¿Cómo es eso posible?_

 _¿No se supone que ella estaba… de mí?_

 _Estaban sosteniéndose de las manos y a ella no parecía repudiarle_

 _Lo llamo Hayato_

 _Incluso dejo que la tocara_

 _Yuigahama continúa avergonzada de mí, tampoco se disculpó._

 _Yukinoshita no me hablo, ni siquiera me miro_

 _Algo anda mal, ¿…Verdad?_

Sin darme cuenta había pasado 10 minutos encerrado en el cubículo del baño, y una vez más pensé que era un malentendido así que me dirigí hacia la Habitación del Club, con pies pesados y con ese sentimiento de ahogo que no podía quitarme, con la esperanza de que todo fuera un plan de su madre, de su hermana, de quien sea.

Cuando finalmente llegué frente a la puerta escuché

"–––Quería deshacerme de mi familia, querían que me casara con Hayato en contra de mi voluntad, y yo no quería, deseaba huir, planeaba darle chocolates a Hikigaya-kun y confesarme, pero como si el destino no quisiera que estemos juntos nos asaltaron, y yo ni siquiera volteé a verlo, solo hui llena de miedo por perder mi vida, solo pensé en él hasta hoy."

"Desde un principio no planeaba estar junto a él, solo quería decirle como me siento. Después de todo no puedo huir de mi familia y Hikigaya-kun no puede cuidar de mí, pero después de eso me di cuenta que no lo quiero, solo lo usaba. El prácticamente dio su vida y no dude en huir y dejarlo a su suerte, Yuigahama-san, tú fuiste en la única en la que pensé. Eras la única persona aparte de mi por la que me preocupe. Y tú me respondiste, tu tampoco volteaste, tampoco hablaste de él cuando llegamos a tu casa. Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? En cuanto a Hayato–"

Quería huir, pero también quería saber la razón.

"Yuigahama-san, Hayato llego justo después de llegar a mi casa, al parecer Nee-san le había contado todo, yo aún me sentía asustada y cuando yo más necesitaba a alguien, llego él."

"Antes de que me diera cuenta, Hayato me abrazo y acaricio mi cabeza, me dijo que todo estaría bien y yo comencé a llorar, quería dejar salir todo mi miedo. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, yo solo me quedé ahí, en sus brazos y por alguna razón me sentí segura."

De inmediato mis piernas perdieron su fuerza, pero luche para no caerme y hacer algún ruido. ÉL quería que escuchara, y esta vez obedeceré.

"Hikigaya-kun me enseño que autodestruirte es la peor forma de salvar alguien, así que lo use, para saber en qué me había equivocado yo. Y encontré la respuesta, Hikigaya-kun siempre huía de su pasado, y este de alguna manera terminaba alcanzándolo. Yo no cometeré los mismos errores que él, aceptare mi destino, por tanto, Hayato es mi pasado y también será mi futuro."

No escuche más voces después de eso, todo se había quedado en calma, Yuigahama no hablaba y Yukinoshita tampoco.

Era un acuerdo tácito.

Al final no había nada mal…

Todo lo decidió ella por su propio juicio, yo solo fui un extra, una rata de laboratorio en la que se aplicaban los efectos de ser un sacrificio de los demás, y al final fui desechado…

No hubo malentendidos, Yugahama sigue siendo Yuigahama y Yukinoshita sigue siendo Yukinoshita.

 _Ellas huyeron, a pesar de que arriesgue mi vida_

 _Yuigahama busco consuelo con sus amigos_

 _Yukinoshita con Hayama_

 _¿Y Hikigaya? No tenía nada…_

Mi corazón traicionaba mi razonamiento, pero esta vez no había lugar para suposiciones, yo mismo lo escuché, yo mismo lo vi.

Finalmente, toda la esperanza que tenia se resquebrajo

Hikigaya estaba solo, y está bien estarlo. Fue mi error.

Ahora entiendo porque ÉL quería que me quedara, quería quitarme toda carga que llevara para poder reformar mi nuevo yo, uno que pensara por su bien, que viviera con lo que quiere y rechazara lo que no. Desde un principio no debí haber entrado al Club de Servicio, no debí haberme involucrado con personas que no quería.

Ahora soy libre de ser quien yo quiera.

La sangre de mi cuerpo comenzó a ir en reversa por el tremendo shock emocional, mi boca se llenó de sangre, pero esta vez ya no estaba sufriendo, la sensación de ahogo se había ido y al fin un nuevo Hikigaya Hachiman había nacido.


	3. Chapter 1

Y Así, De La Sangre , La Carne Y Las Cenizas…

Hiratsuka-Sensei me miraba con una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, preocupación y por supuesto, enojo. Cuando termine de decirle que había decidido renunciar al Club de Servicio, intente tener la mayor cantidad de tacto en mis palabras, pero al final solo logre enfurecerla.

Bueno sé que este es un gran cambio para ella, pero vamos lo es también para mí, ¿Vale?

Es decir, reciclarte a ti mismo no es como decir voy a hacerme un Riajuu y tener a cientos de amigos y una o dos novias al día siguiente, aunque no es que quiera ser un Riajuu…

Como sea, después de tratar con sus emociones, Hiratsuka-Sensei levanto la ceja, cruzo brazos y piernas y me miró fijamente.

"Hikigaya, ¿Algo volvió a pasar?", Dijo con un tono bajo, quizá para no alterar a los compañeros de clase que estaban hablando con otro profesor a unos cuantos metros.

Como podía decirle, _Vi la crueldad del mundo y ya no quiero ser el fin de ella_. Ocultarlo será lo mejor, de lo contrario dirá que fue un malentendido o que no querían hacerlo, pero al final fui yo quien lo presencio y fui yo quien salió lastimado, quien más lo puede comprender mejor.

"…Si, pero lo siento Sensei, esto no es negociable y planeo llegar hasta el final de donde me llevé este camino", Dije lleno de resolución, mientras me miraba como esperando algo agrega, "No quisiera hablar de ello, además no creo que vaya a ser necesario", dije la última parte en voz baja.

Siempre me sentía acorralado cuando estaba frente a alguien mayor, en especial frente a alguien agresivo como Hiratsuka-Sensei, pero esta vez me sentía increíblemente calmo.

"…", Por un momento Hiratsuka-Sensei abrió la boca por unos segundos y llena de seriedad dijo, "Ciertamente quiero que te sientas bien, pero ¿Te das cuenta de lo que provocaran tus acciones?"

"…Si", No puedo decir que no sé qué mis acciones no traerán consecuencias negativas, pero solo serán mínimas en comparación a lo ellas me hicieron.

"Por cierto Sensei, esto también es nuevo para mí, así que me gustaría pedirle ayuda", Sus ojos brillaron ligeramente hacia el final de mi oración, y no la culpo, yo, Hikigaya Hachiman estoy pidiendo ayuda después de todo, "Sensei, me gustaría que me diera oportunidades de conocer a más personas, hombres si es posible", eso se escuchó muy gay pero, vamos si me involucro con más mujeres temo que pueda descarriarme de nuevo.

Gracias a Dios pareciendo entender el significado detrás de mis palabras sólo asintió con una muy ligera sonrisa llena de malas intenciones.

Pero ya estoy preparado para ello.

Hiratsuka-Sensei no dijo una palabra más por tanto fui hacia la puerta de salida, no sin antes observar de reojo a alguien que me había estado mirando desde hace unos momentos, así que volteé un poco y le di la sonrisa menos espeluznante que tenía, después sólo salí y me dirigí a casa.

X X X

Iba saliendo de la puerta principal con toda la calma del mundo, el sol estaba aún en lo alto, hacía mucho que no veía este tipo de sol en un día de escuela. Sin notarlo observe el cielo por un momento y cuando sentí que ya era suficiente baje la cabeza, sonreí ligeramente y emprendí el paso.

Habían pasado cerca de 40 minutos desde que se acabaron las clases, de no ser por las parejas que aún estaban por ahí y por allá las calles estarían desiertas, es por eso que esas pisadas se escucharon tan claras.

Cuando escuche sonidos de pasos detrás mío, con lo del último incidente he comenzado a estar más alerta de mis alrededores, así que voltee rápidamente y di un ligero paso hacia atrás, preparado para lo que viniera.

Mi disposición fue innecesaria, ya que era Yuigahama quien venía corriendo hacia mí con su expresión llena de ansiedad.

Yuigahama jadeaba y me miro con ansiedad mientras ponía su mano en su pecho, intentando decir algo, "¿E-e-es cierto, que dejas el Club, Hikki?", El jadeo y el temblar de su voz no la dejaban hablar bien.

Sabía que no era necesario decirle nada a Hiratsuka-Sensei, ella llamaría a Yukinoshita y Yuigahama para contarles las noticias tan pronto como me fuera y estas se lo dirían todo como resultado, aun así, me sorprende la rapidez en la que llego, probablemente no han de haber pasado más de 10 minutos desde que me fui de la sala de maestros.

La brisa de la costa pasaba, por un momento todo quedo en silencio, solo el uno mirando al otro.

No había nada que ocultar.

Yo asentí sin quitarle la mirada.

"¿Po-porque?", Su voz comenzaba a romperse, lagrimas se formaban en las comisuras de sus ojos.

"No hay nada en el Club de Servicio que me haga algún bien", Dije mientras volteaba mi postura en dirección a casa.

"¡E-espera, Hikki!", Yuigahama me tomo del brazo, de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas sin parar, su expresión comenzaba a tener atisbos de desesperación y miedo.

Sólo volteé la cabeza y dije tranquilamente, "Es tarde Yuigahama, tuviste mucho tiempo para actuar, más de un año, en ese tiempo no esperabas por nadie y aun así, nunca hiciste nada. Yo no se lo sea el amor, pero sé cómo se demuestra y puedo asegurar que tu no lo hiciste."

"Yuigahama, tú y ella tomaron su decisión al huir y yo tome la mía después de escucharlas, dándome cuenta de que no quiero seguir en un limbo donde el tiempo transcurre, pero las cosas no se mueven."

Yuigahama quería darle galletas a alguien como agradecimiento, a mí. Pero esta nunca hizo claras sus intenciones. Siempre evitaba el tema, porque quería esperarla, esperar que ella estuviera lista. No obstante, ella sabía de sus sentimientos hacia mi desde hace mucho más tiempo de conocerla oficialmente, pero nunca se atrevió a expresarlos.

Y en algún momento perdió su objetivo.

El tiempo trascurrió y se quedo estancada.

Como si no creyera lo que sus oídos escuchaban, como si no creyera que la persona que está frente a ella diría alguna vez palabras como esas, palabras tan directas, me miro en shock. Su boca se abría y se cerraba, pero al final no salió nada. La observe un momento más y en el momento en el que sus brazos perdieron su fuerza, me sacudí sus manos con gentileza y continúe mi camino.

Aun podía sentir su mirada en mi espalda, esta vez no me encorvé, recibí esa atención de frente y no mire atrás.

La había confrontado, le dije lo que mi antiguo yo jamás habría dicho.

Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía orgulloso de mis acciones para con ella.

X X X

Hiratsuka-Sensei no me cuestiono más sobre mi conducta, pero durante clases aun podía sentirla observándome con preocupación, queriendo hacer algo, pero sin saber que o como.

Cada vez que llegaba a casa Komachi me veía con preocupación, pero también con duda, ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? quizá era lo que se preguntaba, y cuando se llenó de valor para preguntar sobre ello, yo le conteste con la verdad y ella no dijo más. Tengo una hermanita increíblemente considerada, sabia cuando avanzar y cuando retroceder. Afortunadamente no hizo comentarios que arruinaran el momento.

Esta vez no quiso darme consejos, en realidad ella tampoco sabía cómo responder a esa situación. Pero notando que esta vez yo me encontraba bien Komachi lo acepto, no intento poner excusas por ellas o intento dar explicaciones a sus acciones, solo lo acepto al igual que yo.

Además Komachi también tenía cosas por las qué preocuparse como los resultados de su examen, aunque considerando que yo la ayude no hay duda de que lo logro. Hum.

No he tenido contacto con Yuigahama desde ese día y no me acercaría por mi propia voluntad.

Cada vez que las clases terminaban ella salía disparada a la puerta con impaciencia, unos días después note que se posicionaba en el lugar en el que yo solía esperarla cada vez que me pedía ir juntos al club. No sé de sus acciones después de hacer eso.

En cuanto al grupo de Hayama, ya no tenía curiosidad, necesidad o preocupación de escuchar u observar su comportamiento así que mis oídos y ojos parecían sellarse cada vez que escuchaba algo viniendo de los asientos traseros o cuando mi visión caía cerca de esa zona.

Cuando me encontraba con Hayama este parecía querer hablar conmigo, pero no le di la oportunidad y cerraba mis sentidos hacia él, ignorándolo y tratándolo como aire.

De vez en cuando también podía sentir puntos fríos en mi espalda cada vez que me iba a casa o cuando iba por los pasillos, pero sólo los ignoraba.

No sé si la decisión que ella tomo fue la correcta o no, pero sé que la tomo y no podrá cambiarla, después de todo no existe medicina para el arrepentimiento.

No se la historia detrás de ellos, pero estoy seguro de que ahora ya no me interesa, yo iré por mi propio camino sin involucrarme de nuevo para ayudarlo a él, a ella y a sus relaciones.

Ahora esa será su responsabilidad…

Los días continuaron pasando y yo aprovechaba ese tiempo para estudiar y para mejorarme a mí mismo.

Mi postura, hábitos y básicamente mi persona en general. Intentando perfeccionarme de cada manera posible.

Avanzando

Aunque ha sido una vida dura la que he tenido de alguna manera agradezco las dificultades que se me han puesto, de no ser por ello jamás habría sabido de lo que realmente soy capaz.

Después de todo es sólo durante ciertas situaciones o acontecimientos que alguien puede dar abruptos saltos en su vida. Cosas como golpes emocionales que pasan debido atravesar grandes crisis personales o de vivir situaciones traumáticas o incluso experiencias extraordinarias son las que accionan ese disparador.

Las personas sólo con mucho esfuerzo hacen cambios, pero eso lleva su tiempo. Nadie modifica aspectos fundamentales de su personalidad, de su carácter, de su temperamento o de su "modo de ser" de un día para el otro.

Tenía todos los requisitos, solo necesitaba tiempo.

Así que concentre esa decepción, esa desesperación, ese dolor… Y los convertí en algo más positivo.

Comencé a estudiarme a mí mismo, comprenderme y finalmente a enriquecerme.

Lo que quiero es lo mismo que siempre he deseado… algo genuino… pero esta vez tendré cuidado de confiar en mis emociones y hare lo que mi razón me dicta.

Sin arrepentimientos, confiando en mi instinto y continuando.

Lentamente, poco a poco, de la sangre, la carne y las cenizas…

* * *

 ** _El héroe llega cuando todos pierden a esperanza_ , haha**

 **Verán, no es que haya abandonado la historia solo que esto lo comencé como una huelga contra Wataru por un noticia que leí en la que se decía que ya había empezado a escribir el 12vo volumen en diciembre del 2016 pero fue mentira... Así que en venganza decidí hacer la mía y se me aloco y termine publicándola aquí, yo, creyendo que iba a ser poco popular, leyéndola solo una personas no la tome muy enserio, pero al ver varias reviews positivas y esperando por el siguiente capitulo decidí darle continuación al prologo pero me paso lo que seguro le pasa a cualquier amateur sin experiencia, bloqueo. Y luego peor, se venían los exámenes de entrada para la universidad en mi país así que me concentre en estudiar y los resultados salían hasta finales de marzo así que todo ese tiempo pase comiéndome las uñas esperando buenas noticias, y afortunadamente así fue pero al dejar en segundo plano la historia no resolví mi bloqueo y el estrés de la espera no ayudo. Además de que al hacer mi novela al "como salga" me di cuenta de que no tenia muchas ideas para seguirla, y estos casi 15 días me la pase pesando en que rumbo darle. Así que aunque se convierta en basura esperen al menos 1 capitulo por semana ya que ahora estoy libre. Wohoo**

 **Por cierto leí todos lo comentarios y lo lamento por la persona que no quería un HachimanXYumiko pero así será.**


	4. Chapter 2

Para Que Las Vendas Caigan

Las clases acaban de terminar y mientras me preparaba para ir a casa–

"Hikigaya, ven a mi oficina", Dijo Hiratsuka-Sensei saliendo de la habitación sin mirar a nadie.

Tome mi bolso y Totsuka que estaba cerca me miro, "¿Estas en problemas, Hachiman?"

"No, soló me he quedado dormido en su clase", No quería que Totsuka se preocupara, así que me invente una excusa creíble.

"¡No sé qué te ha pasado últimamente, pero te vez muy animado, Hachiman!"

 _Ahhhh, ese rostro angelical me sana._

Vale, eso se escuchó un poco extraño…

"Nos vemos …Saika"

Sonreí y agité ligeramente mi mano para despedirme de él, que estaba atónito por lo que había escuchado, y me dirigí a la Sala de Maestros.

Hiratsuka-Sensei miraba la ventana mientras sostenía un cigarro.

Cuando me vio entrar esbozo una sonrisa y me miro con impotencia.

En un inicio me sorprendí por ese cambio tan repentino, la última vez que vine aquí pensé que cuando regresara me recibiría con una mueca malvada. Esto estaba fuera de mis expectativas.

Rápidamente recuperé la compostura y dije, "¿Tiene algo para mí, Sensei?"

Había pasado un tiempo desde que le pedí ayuda para aprender a mejorar mis relaciones sociales, supongo que finalmente ha creado una oportunidad para mí, pero ese cambio de carácter aún me tiene con algo de incertidumbre.

Hiratuka-Sensei tomo un respiro de su cigarro y de nuevo miro hacia la ventana con melancolía, "Hikigaya, cuando te pedí unirte al Club de Servicio creí estarte enviando a un sanatorio, quería curar esa cínica personalidad tuya, quería que fueras funcional en la sociedad, que no tuvieras problemas relacionándote con las personas", Su voz se cortó ligeramente, como escondiendo ese tropiezo llevo su cigarro a sus labios una vez más y continuo, "Pero solo te mostré una luz a la que no podrías llegar sin importar cuanto lucharas… Hikigaya, fui yo quien te lleve ahí con las mejores intenciones pero te termine dañando, debí darme cuenta después de que Yuigahama se fue".

Supongo que debe estarse refiriendo a cuando Yuigahama abandono el Club debido a mí.

"Las situaciones con Sagami y Hayama fueron pruebas que envié para ti, quería que crecieras, pero te hiciste daño a ti mismo para salvar a personas que no merecían ser salvadas. Creía que lo hacía por tu bien. Sin darme cuenta también te estaba usando para resolver los problemas de otros. Mi arrepentimiento no alcanza para decirte cuanto lo lamento", Comenzó a mostrar sufrimiento en sus ojos.

Pauso por un momento, cerro sus puños con fuerza y dijo, "Lo que hicieron Yuigahama y… ella… fue cruel. No podía creerlo. Y cuando lo escuche creí que te habían roto, me llene de culpa y me enfurecí con ellas, creí que te habían quitado lo único a lo que te podías aferrar, que habían arruinado tu vida. Les dije que dejaría de ser la supervisora de su Club de Servicio y pedí que salieran de mi vista. Yuigahama salió disparada en la dirección contraria al Club, supongo que a buscarte. Yu… kinoshita la miro irse y aunque parecía querer ir tras ella, finalmente no tuvo el valor de hacerlo y solo regreso en silencio a su Club."

Cada vez que Hiratuka-Sensei estaba por nombrar a Yukinoshita sus ojos se ponían solemnes, incluso presionaba los dientes cada vez que estaba por pronunciar su nombre. Hiratuka-Sensei estaba decepcionada de ella. Estaba arrepentida de no haber conocido ese lado suyo antes.

Inclusive dijo "su" Club, como si él ya no tuviera que ver con ella.

"Y yo aun con todo mi arrepentimiento, furia y tristeza tenía que pensar, pensar en cómo podía reparar lo que había hecho. Todos mis métodos te habían dañado, como saber que lo que haría no lo empeoraría todo. Así que decidí apartarme y cuidar que no tuvieras _ideas_. Pero con el pasar de los días note que en realidad no parecías estar sufriendo, te veías muy tranquilo, y eso me llenó de alegría. Y finalmente me di cuenta, que tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir por ti mismo."

Cuando termino, Hiratuka-Sensei volteó hacia mí y me miro con dulzura, la melancolía en sus ojos casi se había ido.

Hiratuka-Sensei intento ayudarme con buena intención, hacia lo mejor que podía por mí y por eso tengo admiración y agradecimiento hacia ella. Las cosas no salieron como ella pensaba, pero no había delito en sus acciones. Quizá quiera que la culpe, pero como podría culpar a alguien que también está sufriendo, por lo que estaba vez no le daría palabras abusivas en respuesta.

"Sensei", dije mirándola y poniendo mi mano encima de la suya, "Muchas gracias."

Por más simples que fueran estas palabras, esta era la mejor forma de expresar lo que siento y con ello liberar la de la culpa que tiene. Después de todo esta era la primera vez que le agradecía por sus acciones.

Sin poder contener sus lagrimas ella sonrió y asintió con fuerza y una nueva luz en sus ojos.

…

"Hachiman, dude mucho acerca de darte esta tarea ya que no quería cometer los errores de antes pero… creo que el tú de ahora sabrá hacer lo que es correcto en caso de que yo me equivoque de nuevo", después de una pequeña pausa continuo, "Tu tarea será ayudar a Miura"

 _Ahhh, pedí ser asociado con alguien de mismo sexo para empezar poco a poco, pero supongo que ir con una mujer servirá para templar mi carácter._

Ya que no me he preocupado más por saber de ellos no supe de la situación en la que se encontraba Miura, pero, seguro que ella es la persona que lo esta pasando peor de todos los involucrados.

"Después del inicio de la relación de Hayama con _ella_ , Miura ha estado faltando a clases y cuando viene parece estar soñando despierta, no come y su depresión parece estar profundizándose. Sus padres temen lo peor así que buscaron asesoría profesional, pero parece no estar dando resultado, lo único que se puede hacer es que tenga el apoyo de su familia y amigos, pero ahora que su grupo está roto y sus padres no pueden estar cada segundo del día con ella pensaron en buscar apoyo en la escuela."

 _Roto, eh…_

La última vez que vi a Miura fue cuando le dije a Hiratsuka-Sensei que dejaría el Club, en ese entonces su mirada estaba vacía, y en realidad me sorprendió que me estuviera mirando, pero ya que lo hacía le sonreí por cortesía y como una prueba para mí y forzar un cambio. No le tome mucha importancia después, pero supongo que ella es la persona que más debe estar sufriendo ahora…

"A pesar del aspecto duro que tiene por fuera su corazón es frágil"

Claro, estuvo dispuesta a suplicar ayuda solo para saber cuál era la elección de Hayama llevándola incluso hasta las lágrimas.

Si yo no hubiera vivido lo que hasta hoy no sé si pudiera tener la fuerza mental que ahora, ella por otro lado lo ha tenido todo cuando quiere y jamás ha sufrido de nada, su corazón estaba preparado para ser entregado a las manos de Hayama una vez que se lo pidiera, pero si este lo tomara y lo pisoteara después de las tribulaciones por las que pasaron y la esperanza que se formó en ella después de eso… No me imagino la clase de dolor por el que está pasando. _…_ _O sí? Yo también fui traicionado…_

"Entiendo Sensei y acepto, pero… ¿Cómo acercarme a ella? No hemos tenido una gran comunicación aparte de su solicitud al Club y unos cuantos intercambios, pero en realidad no sé nada sobre ella."

Si lo pienso bien, Miura Yumiko es un misterio para mí, no sé nada de ella aparte de que tiene actitud de reina y que le gusta Hayama.

Sonriendo maliciosamente como si esperara que dijera eso dijo, "Lo sé, por eso les comente de tus hazañas a sus padres y ellos accedieron a que te acerques a su hija como una especie de guardaespaldas, siguiéndola a todos lados, cuidando que no se haga daño e incluso te pagaran."

…Oh

Esto es un poco extremo, parece que su miedo a que Miura haga algo estúpido es grande.

Cuando Hiratsuka-Sensei menciono las circunstancias de Miura pensé en ayudarla como compañero de clases, o saludarla una dos veces a la semana e imitar ese "¿Sabes? No tienes que esforzarte tanto" que Hayama le dijo a Kawa-algo-san hace algún tiempo (Aunque ella lo rechazo Lol) pero creo que estar cerca de ella el mayor tiempo posible me otorgaría una posición donde podría vigilar su comportamiento y crearía oportunidades, pero también podría salir contraproducente si no se hace con cuidado, ahora está en su momento más sensible y quizá autoridad no sea lo mejor.

XXX

Las clases acababan de terminar y yo tenía una nueva tarea, acercarme a Miura Yumiko, por ahora solo seguiré el cronograma, siguiendo el plan de Hiratsuka-Sensei, acercándome a ella y siguiéndola y el consecuente curso de acción se adecuará de acuerdo a la reacción de Miura ante mi presencia cercana. Solo espero que no llame a la policía…

Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a donde se encontraba Miura que estaba guardando sus cosas en su bolso con la energía de una ardilla medio dormida. Por un momento solo me quede cerca de ella, esperando a que terminara.

"…"

"…"

Ugh, esto es algo incomodo, siento algunas miradas acusadoras y curiosas.

"Oh, Hikitani-kun, ¿Quieres hablar con alguien?", Dijo Ebina-san, acercándose a mi desde un asiento cercano.

"No, solo espero a Miura"

"Eh?"

Ebina-san parecía una persona distinta, tenía la misma voz, la misma apariencia, pero la presencia que solía desprender esta, diría yo, algo apagada.

Creo que ahora entiendo a que se refería Hiratsuka-Sensei cuando dijo que su grupo estaba roto.

Por un momento dirigí nuevamente mis ojos hacia esa parte que he estado ignorando ya sea consiente o inconscientemente.

Yuigahama no estaba a la vista por ningún lugar, supongo que fue a _su_ lugar predeterminado, Hayama estaba acomodando sus cosas, parecía bastante feliz, parece que Yukinoshita estaba esperándolo en la puerta, aunque no estoy seguro, solo puedo asumirlo por las constantes miradas dirigidas a la puerta posterior, Tobe desprendía la misma aura que Ebina-san, aunque es una persona que no puede leer el ambiente parece que este si le puede afectar. Yamato y Okka… bueno ellos no importan.

Su grupo ciertamente estaba roto, el cambio de Hayama afecto las relaciones de todos, parecían las partes una galleta rota que es presionada con los dedos para forzarla parecer unida y pero sin importar cuanto tiempo pases presionando tus dedos esta nunca volverá a unirse. Ellos solo estaban en sus asientos por rutina, costumbre y porque no tenían otro lugar a donde ir. Su separación era inevitable, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Tarde o temprano como el agua en la corriente de un rio esta relación suya cambiaria de curso, separándose.

Las consideraciones que tenían el uno con el otro como decir a donde iban a pasar el rato después de clases o platicas tontas entre todos se habían dividido entre los grupos de Hayama y Miura respectivamente, aunque ya no sé si Miura tenga un grupo, Yuigahama se iba solo con un adiós y Ebina-san parecía estar genuinamente preocupada por ella, pero esos intercambios amistosos que tenían ya no estaban.

Ebina-san, quedo sorprendida por lo que escucho por un momento, pero rápidamente recupero su calma. "Ya veo", Dijo para sí misma como si entendiera algo y alejándose.

Miura que había terminado se despidió de Ebina-san y se dirigió hacia la salida delantera del salón de clases.

Su cambio era increíble, la mujer de antaño que solía estar llena de autoridad y una actitud fiera y necia había sido remplazada por alguien aparentemente introvertida y retraída, completamente aislada del mundo que le rodea.

Miura se dirigía a la salida conmigo siguiéndola a mi propio paso, no tan cerca de ella ni tan lejos. Cuando salimos del salón pude notar que mis suposiciones eran ciertas, Yukinoshita estaba con la espalda reclinada contra la pared y su bolso en mano, ciertamente parecía una novia esperando, su expresión era ilegible.

Cuando Miura la vio un atisbo de tristeza resignación se mostró en su rostro.

Yo por otro lado no sentí enojo, tristeza o impotencia. Mis sentimientos hacia ella ya no eran los mismos, sus acciones ya no me afectaban solo me eran indiferentes. Compartimos muchas situaciones, pero ahora solo era una extraña a la que había conocido un poco más de lo normal.

Como cualquier otra persona que ves pasando a tu lado cuando vas por la calle que se detiene a preguntarte por algo pero que al final no será parte importante de tu vida, en otras palabras, alguien no importante para mí.

Yukinoshita noto su mirada y después la mía, sorpresa lleno su rostro cuando nos vio, aunque no estoy seguro de la causa. Pronto evito la mirada y Miura que la había estado viendo continuo su camino y yo la seguí.

Las miradas en mi espalda continuaban y el pequeño punto frio que se había añadido no desapareció hasta que di vuelta en el pasillo…

…

Miura continuo su paso hasta el parque por el que corrimos durante el maratón de hace unas semanas, sentándose en una banca, observando a los niños jugando y sintiendo el aire en su piel y cabello. Similar a como yo lo hago en mi lugar especial a la hora del almuerzo.

Ya que la banca era un tanto larga me senté en la misma, pero en el lado opuesto.

"…Como lo lograste? A superarlo tan rápido me refiero", Dijo Miura después de un largo tiempo, en voz baja casi susurrante y si su mirada no estuviera ligeramente dirigida en mi dirección parecería que estuviera hablando consigo misma.

Esta oración me dio más información de la que se podría creer, Miura sabía que la estaba siguiendo, muy probablemente también que sus padres me "contrataron" y lo más seguro es que no me alejo para preguntarme esto y quizá, la razón de venir aquí.

Esa pregunta era fácil de responder, pero difícil de entender. No todas las personas tienen la mentalidad que yo ni nadie además de mi sabe por lo que he vivido.

"A superar que?", Sabía a qué se refería, pero necesitaba que Miura hablara más.

"No te hagas tonto", Dijo levantando la voz "¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado con lo que te hizo?, ¿Cómo puedes soportar que él tome su mano?, ¿Cómo puedes fingir que no te importa y parecer tan natural?, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿!COMO!?"

Su voz estaba prácticamente sollozando hacia el final de sus preguntas.

"Porque ella ya no es importante para mí, porque sus acciones con otras personas no son de mi incumbencia, porque no me importa..."

"…No entiendo, yo no puedo soportar ver a la persona que amo con otra mujer", Con los hombros caídos, el cabello cubriéndole la cara, lagrimas caían de su rostro.

"Yo no te entiendo a ti, Miura", Dirigí mi mirada y postura hacia ella, "Tu y Hayama solo eran amigos, nunca fueron más que eso".

"!Ya lo se!" Se levantó Miura, cerrando los puños con toda su fuerza y aun mirando hacia el piso.

"Entonces por qué te molesta que una persona que jamás te perteneció este con alguien más, él no te fue infiel ya que nunca fue tu novio."

 _Yukinoshita nunca fue mía_

"No te burles de mí, yo mantenía una esperanza."

"¿Una esperanza? Una esperanza no es nada, una ilusión, un sueño, él nunca te dijo que te quería, sus acciones tampoco revelaron alguna señal de afecto romántico hacia ti."

 _Quiza yo también mantenía una esperanza_

"Lo sé pero…"

"La realidad está frente a ti y por más cruda que sea la pondré ante tus ojos para que habrás los ojos y te dejes de esas ideas absurdas, no vale la pena querer a alguien que no te quiere a ti."

 _Probablemente esas últimas palabras también iban dirigidas hacia mí._

"Como es posible que ames tanto a Hayama, que es lo él ha hecho para que estés loca por él, que tantos méritos ha hecho para que lo idolatres como si fuera perfecto."

 _Ella nunca hizo nada por mí que yo no hiciera por ella_

"…"

"Nada, absolutamente nada, ¿Cierto? ¿Acaso alguna vez arriesgo su vida para salvarte de algún peligro, se preocupó por ti, te apoyo, te escucho, resolvió tus problemas? No, Cuando su grupo peligraba nunca fue él el que lo resolvió, durante tu solicitud a pesar de saber que lo único que tenía que hacer era decirte que opción tomaría eligió callar. Por más que te ocultes detrás de esa imagen sin defectos que tienes de él no pareces poder refutar mis palabras."

 _Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida con el fin de que ellas huyeran y estuvieran a salvo, resolví los problemas que cause porque me preocupaba por ellas, escondiendo mis intenciones con una razón tan absurda como la felicidad de Komachi, así como yo no soy perfecto ellas tampoco, y ya no tengo admiración por Yukinoshita…_

Si, Hayama tenía afecto hacia Miura, pero era el cariño tenido hacia un amigo. Hayama nunca la amo, el siempre quiso a alguien más, a "Y" quien en ese entonces no tenía idea de quien podría ser y aunque era una posibilidad que fuera ella rápidamente descarte esa posibilidad por la poca atención que le daba. Él nunca compartió información personal con ella, pues esta no sabía y sigue sin saber nada de sus circunstancias familiares, de los Yukinoshita y los Hayama.

Mis palabras eran duras pero necesarias, tenía que hacer que Miura se diera cuenta que no tenía razón para estar deprimida por alguien que no debería significar algo realmente importante en su vida, que esa esperanza es como una venda en los ojos que no nos deja ver lo que realmente debemos o peor aún que crea la realidad que queremos.

Miura quedo en silencio después de que termine de hablar, lentamente volvió a sentarse aun con la cabeza agachada sin decir una palabra, razonando sobre lo que había dicho.

No estoy seguro de cuanto de mis palabras logro entrar en sus oídos, después de todo el corazón es necio, no entiende razones solo tiene sentimientos que realmente nadie puede entender perfectamente. Y el corazón de una doncella como Miura es más puro de lo que la mayoría pensaría.


	5. Chapter 3

El astuto zorro tiene un plan

Paso un largo tiempo para que las lágrimas de Miura cesaran y su respiración se calmara. No podía ver su expresión por el cabello que cubría su rostro, pero su semblante había mejorado un poco.

Muy lentamente giro su cabeza en mi dirección y al notar su mirada sentí un ligero palpitar.

Debo decir que Miura era una mujer muy hermosa, con esa piel de jade tan blanca como la nieve, su cabello rubio con taladros en las puntas junto a esos ojos verde esmeralda similares a los de un gato y al estar mojados por sus lágrimas le daban un encanto femenino aún más único…

Ella continúo mirándome por un rato más, sin quitar su vista como si me examinara. Yo no logre mantenerme a su paso y evite su mirada.

"Heh, al final tú también eres humano, ¿No?", Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente como si comprendiera algo, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus ojos con sus mangas.

"…Se hace tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos"

"…Es cierto", Dijo estirando su cuerpo mientras se levantaba y emprendiendo el paso en dirección a su casa.

XXX

Para mi sorpresa su casa estaba solo a 1 estación de la mía solo que en una ruta distinta y esa podría ser una de las razones por la que nunca nos hemos encontrado. Es una distancia que podría recorrer fácilmente en mi bicicleta la cual por cierto se quedó en el estacionamiento de la escuela ya que acompañe a Miura.

Con un viaje sin problemas llegamos a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas así que es muy probable que sus padres no se encontraran en casa.

 _Supongo que esa es la razón por la que no han llamado. Vaya irresponsables…_

Miura no parecía particularmente alerta alrededor de mí, de hecho, parecía dócil ya que hacia todo lo que le decía, solo asintiendo a cosas como abre la puerta y vamos.

El interior era muy similar a la mía, pero con la diferencia que esta casa se sentía muy solitaria… Sin la existencia de Komachi, seguramente me sentiría aislado.

Después de la gran caminata que tuvimos y añadiendo que no habíamos comido nada desde el almuerzo ambos estábamos exhaustos, al sentarnos en el sofá el cansancio rápidamente comenzó a invadirnos quedando dormidos sin darnos cuenta.

…

Las llamadas en mi celular a las 5:00 AM me despertaron, molesto apague mi celular y solo momentos después note la situación en la que me encontraba.

Mi cuerpo recostado sobre el sofá estaba más pesado de lo normal, Miura estaba encima de mi durmiendo pacíficamente con sus manos sobre mí y sorprendentemente mis brazos la sujetaban contra mi pecho.

Rápidamente me calme e intente hacer movimientos poco bruscos para no despertarla, volviendo a colocar mis brazos en su espalda.

Mi nariz que estaba cerca de su cabello olfateo instintivamente.

La fragancia a shampoo que desprendía su cabello me dejo mesmerizado y sin darme cuenta puse más fuerza en mi abrazo, sintiendo la calidez y figuras de ese cuerpo frágil y delgado.

Y justo cuando estaba por activar una de mis habilidades especiales, Haciendo El Muerto, escuche-

"…Pervertido"

El corazón casi me dio un vuelco cuando escuche esas palabras, luche rápidamente por recuperar la calma y controle mi levemente agitada respiración y dije, "¿Eh, por qué?, Quizá jamás vuelva a tener la oportunidad de tener a una mujer hermosa entre mis brazos. Sería mejor aprovechar esta oportunidad al máximo", Comencé a apretar su cuerpo contra el mío un poco más.

"No, para, ah", Miura lucho levemente pero rápidamente perdió la voluntad notando que no podía zafarse.

Poco a poco deje que mi fuerza se escapara, pero muy para mi sorpresa Miura no se alejó o comenzó agolpeare como creí, en realidad agarro mis ropas con fuerza.

"…Hikio, Hayato era una persona muy amable, no discriminaba a nadie y solia pensar que las personas se aprovechaban de esa bondad, como cuando te defendió durante el Festival Cultural y tu no le agradeciste, pero... Las personas cambian, ¿Verdad?"

 _Gracias dios, no me golpeo._ Pero volviendo-

Oh, parece que no conoce las circunstancias detrás de ese incidente…

"No, más bien nunca se conoce suficiente a alguien…"

 _Nunca, a menos que sea en una situación de vida o muerte…_

"…Si, en su pensamiento siempre estuvo Yukinoshita"

En realidad no estoy seguro de que haya sido así, Hayama parecía estar distanciado de Yukinoshita pero analizando sus acciones yendo al Club por ayuda en vez de con sus tantos amigos añadiendo el hecho de que eligió ir a esta preparatoria probablemente a sabiendas de que ella vendría aquí debido a la influencia de Haruno-san me hace dudar de sus verdaderas intenciones, aunque quizá estoy pensando demasiado. Pero decirle esto a Miura probablemente no haga algún bien.

"No conozco las circunstancias detrás de su relación, pero esa fue la impresión que me dio con las palabras que te dijo el primer día que ellos comenzaron a salir."

"…Hayato nunca fue la persona que yo creí", Puso más fuerza en su agarre y enterró su rostro en mi pecho, luchando contra ese sentimiento de tristeza.

No paso mucho despues de eso cuando escuche un leve susurro, "Gracias, Hikio".

"Tú, ama- ¿Quisiste a Yukinoshita?", Pregunto Miura indecisa de cómo decirlo.

"…Yukinoshita y yo, no fuimos amigos ni amantes tampoco, pero en mi cabeza ella y Yuigahama se habían vuelto partes importantes en mi vida, cada acción que tomaba las tenía a ellas en consideración, pero Yukinoshita estaba siempre un paso más allá de Yuigahama, porque era la persona que más se parecía a mí. Jamás he tenido experiencias románticas convencionales, así que solo puedo deducirlo analizando la conducta de otras personas y el dolor que me causaron sus acciones. Y siendo así creo que, realmente la quise", Mire al techo con nostalgia.

"¿Cuáles serían las señales convencionales de que alguien te ama?"

"La forma idealista seria, si alguien realmente quiere estar contigo, se asegurará de que lo notes. Si quiere estar a tu lado no habrá nada que pueda detenerle. Hará cualquier cosa solo con el fin de verte feliz. Tú lo serás todo en su vida", Dije pensando en lo más cursi que se me vino a la mente.

"…Y la no idealista?"

"…", No sabía cómo contestar a esa pregunta.

"…Alguien que este contigo en tus momentos más difíciles y no te abandone", Dijo Miura.

"…Si"

Esa podría ser la mejor forma de explicarlo.

También parece idealista pero no suena deliberado como lo anterior.

Preocuparte por alguien más que no seas tú sin esperar algo a cambio quizá sea la mejor forma de explicar el amor.

Después de terminar de decir eso Miura confió todo su peso sobre mí, ya no estaba llorando, ya no parecía triste, quizá solo en paz al finalmente abrir los ojos ante la realidad.

Aplicando inconscientemente la técnica de consolación que aprendí en libros, TV y Komachi acaricié su cabeza. Dentro de ese frágil cuerpo estaba llevando toda la soledad de su ahora pasado y la incertidumbre de su presente y futuro.

Su corazón no sanaría tan rápido, pero era un gran comienzo.

…

"Miura, aun falta un rato para ir a la escuela, quizá debas comer algo, no lo has hecho desde ayer", Ni yo por cierto.

"…No hay mucho en la cocina."

"No importa, esta bien si solo alcanza para ti yo comeré algo cuando vuelva a casa", Dije mientras recordaba las llamadas que había estado recibiendo en mi teléfono, probablemente sean de Komachi, no hay manera de que mis padres notaran que no llegue.

"¿…Puedo ir contigo?", Pregunto Miura dudosamente.

"¿Eh?" Dije sorprendido por esas inesperadas palabras, "Si eso quieres, eres bienvenida. Probablemente mis padres ya se hayan ido al trabajo así que estaremos solos con mi hermana."

"Esta bien, no quiero estar sola y mis padres no llegaran hasta más tarde", se levanto de encima de mi gentilmente siguiendo yo despues.

Oh, bueno si yo estuviera en su situación tampoco me gustaría quedarme solo, lo mejor sería llevarla conmigo. Aunque, sus padres tampoco llegaron ayer por lo que puedo ver, me pregunto que clase de trabajos tendrán…

 _¿Qué expresión pondrá Komachi al verme llevar a una chica a casa?_

 _No es "esa" situación, pero la oración en sí misma no especifica, hmmm si, esto cuenta._

XXX

Ya que solo era una estación de distancia a mi casa solo fue cuestión de minutos.

Pero cuando finalmente llegamos…

De alguna manera últimamente he tenido sensaciones extrañas recorriéndome todo el cuerpo en momentos inesperados. Instinto sería la mejor forma de describirlo. Tenia escalofríos cuando intentaba acercarme sigilosamente a Kamakura mientras comía o cuando Komachi tardaba mucho en la ducha y estaba a punto de tocar la puerta para pedirle que se apresurara. _Ughh, esa última aun esta atascada en mi memoria_

Y claro, la razón por la que estoy diciendo esto es porque tengo esa misma sensación en este momento.

Estando literalmente frente a la puerta de mi casa un extraño miedo comenzó a invadirme, diciéndome que algo malo pasaría una vez que girara mi llave.

Mi mano quedo petrificada frente a la cerradura de la puerta.

"Gulp", Trague un poco, y sacando toda la voluntad que quedaba en mi hambriento yo, gire la llave lentamente.

Y recibiéndome al otro lado-

"¡OOOOO-NIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!", Sorprendentemente Komachi estaba desperta a esta hora y bastante consiente ya que sostenía una escoba con una expresión llena de furia dirigiéndose rápidamente a mi rostro.

Gracias a mis entrenamientos diarios evadí el golpe al igual que la mayoría de los subsecuentes, pero…

 _¡Gruuuuggg!_

¡Mi estómago me traiciono!

Justo cuando pensaba que sufriría de un destino peor que la muerte al tener, con esa sucia escoba que ha pasado por Dios sabe dónde, cepillando mi rostro, Miura, que había estado de espectadora hasta hace unos momentos detuvo la escoba, pero al no tener ninguna experiencia el palo golpeo su muñeca.

"¡Ah!", Dejo salir un gritito, "Espera, él llego tarde debido a mí", Dijo rápidamente poniendo su otra mano frente a Komachi a pesar del dolor que seguro está sintiendo.

Rápidamente fui a su lado y di un vistazo a su muñeca.

Komachi dejó caer la escoba y confundida rasco su cabeza con su dedo.

"Ohhhh, la primera novia de Onii-chan. No que hago, que hago acabo de golpearla, dejara a Onii-chan y tendré que cuidar de él por siempre, noooooo" Dijo Komachi corriendo en círculos mientras sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos.

 _Hey hey, que pasa con ese noooooo?_

 _"_ _¡_ Onii-chan, rápido! ¡Si la pierdes no podrás conseguir otra! _"_

"No, ella no es mi novia ¿Sabes?", Dije poniendo un poco del peso de Miura sobre mi cuerpo para llevarla adentro "Por cierto, Komachi-chan, ¿Porque querías golpearme?"

"Oh, eso fue porque no respondiste a mis llamadas y porque te comiste el pastel que deje en la nevera"

 _Ah ese pastel, ni estaba tan bueno_ …

"Y también porque no habías llegado…", Dijo con algo de tristeza en sus ojos, "¡Ah, eso de ahora subió tanto mis Komachi-puntos!"

 _Ignorare esa última parte, pero si, esta es la Komachi que todos conocemos y amamos._

Llevando a Miura hasta el sofá fui rápido por el botiquín y comencé a tratar la herida de Miura.

"Está bien, no es grave."

Parece que Komachi alcanzo a detenerse ya que la piel de Miura solo estaba ligeramente enrojecida y soportaba mi tacto directo sin fruncir el ceño.

Komachi que nos había estado observando desde el inicio comenzó con una extraña "Shi shi shi" risa que me ponía los pelos de punta.

"Ooooonii-chaaan～, podrías presentarle a tu increíblemente hermosa novia a tu hermanita", Dijo Komachi con ese tono astuto.

Habiendo terminado de vendar la muñeca de Miura, volteé y dije, "No. Ella es una compañera de clases a la que estoy ayudado con un asunto."

"Ho-hola, soy Miura Yumiko, su compañera de clases", Dijo Miura pareciendo un poco incomoda.

Komachi dejo salir un largo suspiro lleno de decepción y dejando caer la cabeza y los hombros las escuche decir en voz baja "Como era de esperar de Onii-chan…", Pero componiendo rápidamente su postura, "Hola, Miura-san yo soy Hikigaya Komachi, gusto en conocerte. Lamento mucho lo de antes realmente fue muy inesperado que alguien se pusiera frente a mi hermano, perdón", Dijo agachando su cabeza en forma de disculpa.

"Gusto en conocerte también y, ah, no te preocupes fue un accidente", Dijo Miura agitando sus manosligeramente, después volteo su mirada en mi dirección.

Miura y Komachi siguieron hablando.

"Ya vuelvo" Dije dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

"No tardes～"

Quedaban unas horas para el inicio de las clases así que siguiendo mi rutina diaria comencé a hacer mis ejercicios (Sacados de internet) para mejorar mis capacidades atléticas y perceptivas.

Con el paso de los días y las semanas he notado los cambios en mi cuerpo y mente.

A pesar del poco tiempo de entrenamiento quizá sea un genio ya que podía aprender las técnicas fácilmente y mi resistencia continuaba creciendo a ritmo acelerado.

Quien diría que mis talentos residían en esto.

Despues de terminar, fui a tomar una ducha y bajé para preparar el desayuno.

"Por cierto, podría usar tu baño un momento", Escuche la voz de Miura mientras bajaba.

Miura se levantó y fue en la dirección que le señalaba Komachi, al verme bajo la mirada y acelero su paso.

Me detuve y la seguí con la mirada y por un momento creí haber visto su rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

 _Me pregunto porque–_

"…Onii-chan", Komachi que algún momento se acercó a mí mientras observaba a Miura corto mi línea de pensamiento.

"Lo sé, voy a hacer el desayuno", Dije continuando hacia la cocina, pero Komachi me detuvo,

"Espera. ¿Estas bien? Últimamente te vez muy distinto. Casi como el de siempre, pero con una vibra diferente de la pesimista que sueles desprender, ¿Animado quizá?" Dijo poniendo su índice en su barbilla y mirando hacia arriba, "Pero eso también me hace pensar que te estas esforzando por verte así. Cuando no llegaste pensé que no te volvería a ver", Sus ojos se enrojecieron levemente.

"Haha, no seas tonta, no me esfuerzo y Onii-chan siempre estará contigo", Dije acariciando su mejilla, "Por otro lado, entonces si estabas genuinamente preocupada por mí, eh"

"Bah, no seas engreído", Se alejó ligeramente de mí, "Solo temía que cierto alguien se saltara sus deberes de hoy", Dijo haciendo un puchero y apartando su rostro con un _humm_ , "Pero Onii-chan, podrías contarme todo lo que paso, no creo que me hayas mentido, pero tampoco creo que me lo hayas dicho todo".

Ahh, el sexto sentido de esta hermana mía estaba más allá de mí.

Ciertamente no le dije toda la historia, Yukinoshita y Yuigahama podrían ser consideradas amigas de Komachi, destruir su relación con ellas no me haría sentir bien.

Solo le dije que lo del asalto cuando tuvo que ir por mí y que huyeron sin mí, pero no le he contado lo que sucedió después de eso, como su plática en el club, el enfrentamiento con Yuigahama, o que Yukinoshita ahora está saliendo con Hayama.

"Estaba esperando hasta que estuvieras listo porque no pareces el mismo desde entonces y no deseaba hacerte recordar algo que no querías"

"Está bien, te contare cuando regrese…"

"Yo-yo también quiero saber", Dijo Miura mientras bajaba de las escaleras, "En realidad quisiera saber toda la historia detrás de ti, por favor", rogaban sus ojos.

No estaba seguro del significado de las razones de Miura, y no éramos tan cercanos como para que le contara de mi pasado, pero no haría ningún daño decirle ya que su círculo de amigos estaba destruido no había nadie con quien pudiera compartir esta historia. Por supuesto ella no es una solitaria hikikomori al igual que yo así que quizá tenga más amigos fuera de la escuela, pero está bien siempre y cuando ellos no sepan quién soy yo.

Siendo ese el caso solo podía contestar, "Vale, pero por ahora solo contare lo más reciente de lo contrario tardaría demasiado."

Y comencé desde el asalto de hace un mes y medio…

…

"Ahhhhh, como pudieron, jamás espere que fueran capaces de algo así! No hay duda, por eso Yui-san y Yukino-san no contestaban mis mensajes. Ahhhhh", Komachi exploto con furia descontrolada, "No te preocupes Onii-chan, yo me encargare de hacerla pagar y hare que regrese al buen camino, wehehehe".

Es la primera vez que veo a Komachi haciendo una risa tan espeluznante, para ser sincero hasta mí me daban escalofríos por toda la espina dorsal.

 _Ahora me doy cuenta que realmente somos hermanos, ambos tenemos un lado espeluznante_ …

"No, está bien Komachi, ya no me importa. Déjala vivir la vida que ha elegido junto con sus consecuencias ya sean buenas o malas", Hacerle algún daño no regresara el tiempo, las heridas quedarían en nuestras memorias aun si regresáramos a como éramos antes. Ya no sería lo mismo. Después de todo la confianza es algo que tarda en construirse, pero es muy fácil de derrumbar.

Por otro lado… Nah, la venganza no es buena, el karma sí.

Miura que había estado en silencio desde el principio no dijo nada, su rostro estaba oscurecido debido a la sombra que hacia la luz al entrar por la ventana que pegaba con su espalda así que no sabía cuál era su expresión.

Puedo sentir su mirada, pero no puedo ver su rostro en absoluto.

 _Su silencio… me hace sentir inquieto._

No puedo decir que esperaba algo de ella, pero tampoco pensé en total indiferencia, en realidad, habría aceptado una burla incluso.

"…Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Volverías a confiar en alguien?"

"…"

Komachi que había estado refunfuñando quedo en silencio tras escuchar esa pregunta, primero miro a Miura y luego a mí con interés.

"No lo sé."

Ellas ya no significaban nada, pero mentiría si dijera que no dejaron una sombra en mí corazón.

 _Podría volver a ser traicionado,_ Era un pensamiento que se arremolinaba en mi subconsciente, difícil de eliminar y se alimentaba fácilmente de las propias ideas extremas que formaba mi mente.

Mis relaciones desde ya sean amorosas (lol) hasta simples encuentros podrían verse afectadas consiente o inconscientemente por esta experiencia, después de todo el corazón recuerda lo que la mente olvida…

"Onnii-chan…", Esta vez Komachi comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas al mismo tiempo que me miraba.

"No te preocupes Komachi, Onii-chan es fuerte, y quizá algún día encontrara a una mujer con ojos igual de podridos", Sonreí y consolé a mi hermanita acariciando levemente su cabeza.

 _Sera difícil, pero debe existir alguien en algún lugar para alguien igual de roto como yo, en caso contrario no creo que Hikigaya Hachiman necesite de otra persona para sobrevivir…_

"…Entiendo tus dudas, Hayama no me eligió y debo de dejar de vivir mi vida con mi cabeza llena de él pero creo que si se trata de–", Dijo Miura con fuerza y resolución en un principio, pero bajo la cabeza hacia el final al igual que el volumen de su voz a un nivel prácticamente inaudible para nadie más que ella.

"Onii-chan, porque no vas a cocinar mientras yo conozco un poco más a Miura-san" Dijo Komachi sonriendo misteriosamente mientras se acercaba a Miura y con una expresión taimada.

"Ahh, vale. Iré a preparar algo para los tres", Dije dirigiéndome hacia la cocina, escuchando murmullos a mi espalda…

XXX

Cuando finalmente termine lo serví en platos y los lleve a la mesa. Además, serví un poco de comida para Kamakura.

No podría soportar dejarlo observando mientras nosotros comemos.

Komachi y Miura parecían seguir hablando, pero una vez que me vieron se dirigieron a la mesa.

"Oh, y pensar que tu podías cocinar", Miura llevo ligeramente su nariz hacia el plato de sopa miso frente a ella.

"Que grosera, planeo ser un amo de casa de tiempo completo. No hay manera de que no supiera cocinar".

"Es cierto, odio admitirlo, pero las habilidades de Onii-chan en la cocina son mejores que las mías, puede hacer platillos deliciosos con pocos ingredientes, es frustrante pero quizá si tenga lo necesario para ser un amo de casa o un Chef de gran categoría."

Mis talentos se desperdiciarían cocinando para alguien más que mi familia así que omitamos esa última parte, trabajar es perder después de todo…

"Esta inesperadamente bueno", Abriendo los ojos con mucho asombro Miura sorbio su sopa a paso veloz.

De alguna manera me siento ofendido por la palabra "inesperadamente"…

Poco tiempo paso para terminar nuestro desayuno y nos pusimos en marcha hacia la escuela.

Ya que ayer había dejado mi bici en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria estaba condenado a caminar.

Miura y Komachi parecían llevarse bien ya que platicaban y reían mientras andaban.

Normalmente en esta clase de situaciones yo caminaría un poco más lento para dejarles su privacidad, pero por alguna razón Miura ajustaba su paso al mío por lo que me era imposible separarme de ellas.

No es que fuera una mala sensación el tener a personas caminando junto a mí, sino que no estaba acostumbrado. Cuando me encontraba en esta clase de situaciones con Yukinoshita y Yuigahama era casi de sentido común que ellas irían por delante conmigo unos cuantos pasos por detrás o vise versa.

Esta sensación de cercanía era nueva para mí.

Komachi se separó de nosotros en la entrada de su escuela, agitando su mano unos pasos después para despedirnos.

Extrañamente el silencio entre nosotros despues de la partida de Komachi no se tornó incomodo de la manera que había esperado con una plática atascada como "Li-lindo día, ¿No?", Sino incomodo porque Miura parecía querer decir algo, pero parecía no encontrar las palabras para hacerlo.

Su postura era ligeramente rígida, el cabello le cubría los ojos, sus labios estaban levemente apretados y sostenía su bolso con ambas manos frente a ella. Ciertamente la imagen que desprendería una chica tímida. Pero no Miura, ella no es así.

Si la vieras desde lejos esa sería la vibra que daría, pero yo que estaba justo a su lado sentía la furia y sofocación del aura que emitía.

Las flamas de la reina estaban por explotar.

Pensé en alejarme de ella ya que quizá le daba vergüenza ser vista caminando a la escuela conmigo y justo cuando estaba por apurar mi paso–

"Hi-hikigaya-kun", Un realmente leve susurro que se hubiera perdido entre el viento con facilidad alcanzo a llegar a mis oídos desde mi costado.

"…Eh?" A pesar de saber a quien pertenecia esa voz intintivanmente dude de mis oídos.

"Po-podrias acompañarme a un lugar hoy despues de clases?", Miura se detuvo y así lo hice yo, girando lentamente mi cabeza en su dirección pude notar que la expresión de Mira era le de estar luchando consigo misma, sentía que estaba apunto de arrancarme la cabeza.

"…"

Me quede en blanco

"Bastardo, ¿Iras conmigo o no?", Rápidamente se acercó a mi y me tomo del cuello de mi camisa ligeramente aun con la misma expresión de antes pero esta vez parecía que lagrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos.

"S-sí, iré contigo" Sin saber porque, alcé las manos como un delincuente mientras decía eso.

 _N-no es como si fuera porque me estés a-amenazando ¿Sabes?_

 _A-además tengo que estar cerca de ti de todos modos._

Despues de escuchar mi respuesta me soltó y comenzó a caminar aceleradamente con la cabeza agachada y los puchos cerrados hacia la entrada de la escuela.

"Uff", gracias a dios no hay más que uno estudiantes por aquí debido a la temprana hora sino habría perdido todo el respeto que había acumulado hasta el día de hoy.

Acomode mi cabello que se había despeinado un poco hace un momento y me diriji en la misma dirección que Miura.

So-solo porque estamos en el mismo salón, ¿Vale?

XXX

"Bien, eso es todo por hoy nos vemos la siguiente semana", Se despidió el profesor y se retiró del salón de clases, no sin antes habernos dejado un abismo de tarea.

Debido a que ahora parece que mi cabeza está más clara mis notas han mejorado desmesuradamente. Tanto como para quitarle el título de segundo lugar en Japonés a Hayama en el año y solo estar ligeramente detrás de Yukinoshita.

Inclusive las materias en las que soy malo como Matematicas y las ciencias en general han visto mejorías, no estoy en los primeros 30 lugares, pero en comparación a mis calificaciones anteriores realmente hay una mejoría increíble.

"Ahh", Deje salir un suspiro despues del terminar de la clase y me levante de mi asiento para ir a la cafetería y comprar mi almuerzo.

Como siempre, compre leche sabor fresa, pan y yakisoba, ahora era momento de ir a mi lugar preferido.

Debido a que la temperatura había empezado a subir ya no era una tortura comer afuera.

Yep, este parece un buen día con un buen clima.

Saika que estaba entrenando en la cancha de tenis me vio y agito su mano, yo devolví el saludo y este regreso a su labor. Ya que ahora era el presidente del Club de tenis ya se había ido para continuar entrenando al igual que siempre. De vez en cuando puede hacer un espacio en su agenda viene a mí asiento para comer nuestro almuerzo juntos, pero hoy parecía tener algo de prisa, supongo que algún torneo se avecina.

"…Senpai" Escuche desde atrás de mi.

Gire hacia atrás mi cabeza subiendo un poco mi barbilla, "Oh, Isshiki"

Había pasado un tiempo desde que no veía a Isshiki. Supongo que será porque ya no voy al Club de Servicio.

"¿Pasa algo?", Que este aquí probablemente signifique que me necesita para algo.

"…Eh? No, no, solo que me ha sido realmente difícil encontrarte", Por un momento parecía que estaba soñando despierta, pero rápidamente regreso a su faceta astuta, "Solo me preguntaba porque ya no ibas al Club, y cuando iba tu clase para preguntar sobre ello nunca te encontraba ahí así que tuve que investigar un poco".

"Si, bueno, ya no regresare al Club debido a diversas cosas", Dije devolviendo mi mirada hacia el frente y tomando otra mordida de mi pan y sorber un poco de leche.

"Lo se…", Dijo Isshiki sentándose a mi lado, "Volví una vez más despues de verlos para… pedir tu consejo, pero fue muy inocente de mi parte creer que seguías allí así que no he vuelto", Su tono de voz había cambiado, no estba tan animada como antes pero tampoco parecía triste.

Debe estarse refiriéndose a Yukinoshita y Hayama

"Acerca de qué?"

"Yo- cuando los vi, en realidad solo me sentí sorprendida y creo que algo anda mal conmigo", Dijo poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas y mirando hacia el cielo.

"De que hablas?"

"Ahhhhhh" Isshiki dejo salir un gran suspiro, "No sentí ningún dolor, tristeza, ni siquiera me sentí traicionada cuando vi a Hayama-Senpai y Yukinoshita-Senpai de las manos, tampoco cuando me enteré de que estaban saliendo, aunque ya era bastante obvio."

¿Traicionada por qué?

"¿Eh…? ¿Acaso no te gustaba Hayama?"

"Así se suponía que fuera, pero solo me sorprendí y me sentí enojada… pero por una razón totalmente distinta", Volteo su rostro hacia otro lado.

Probablemente no deba preguntar.

"Y-ya, pues que buena suerte", De otro modo terminarías como Miura…

"¿!Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir Senpai!?" Giro su cabeza en mi dirección de nuevo mirándome como si fuera un idiota

"Bu-bueno, yo no tengo experiencia en eso, así que no te puedo aconsejar"

"Es cierto", bajo ligeramente la cabeza con una expresión de lamento solo para levantar casi inmediatamente "Por cierto Senpai, escuche algo interesante hoy por la mañana-"

Oh mierda

En ese momento sonó la campana anunciando el final del receso, la siguiente clase era básicamente de auto estudio así que no había problema incluso si caminaba lento, pero era mejor que huyera.

Con eso en mente comencé a levantarme, pero-

Bamm

Isshiki me tomo del brazo y me jalo con todas sus fuerzas para que regresara a mi posición.

Cerré los ojos por el dolor en mi trasero

"Senpai～", La voz del diablo se escuchó justo al lado de mi oído

"Isshiki, ¿Qu-que estás haciendo?", Isshiki comenzó a reclinar su cuerpo contra el mío, colocando su boca muy cerca de oreja, casi tocándose.

"Nada, solo estaba preguntándome ¿Adónde iras esta tarde?", Dijo, esta vez restringiendo mis brazos con los suyos. Desde el punto de vista de un tercero pareceríamos una pareja muy cariñosa.

"So-solo iré con Miura a un lugar", De alguna me sentía como si hubiera sido atrapado siendo infiel.

"Uhhmm", Sonrió alegremente, soltando uno de mis brazos y colocando su delicada palma sobre mi cuello, el contacto piel con piel no fue tan placentero como pensé a pesar de que la mano de Isshiki era muy cálida "Senpai, estaba pensando en hacer un nuevo Club de Servicio ya que el anterior tiene miembros ineficientes, pero parece que ya no será necesario. Despues de todo, siempre estarás a mi lado ¿Verdad Senpai?, No hay nadie mejor para resolver mis problemas que tú, ¿Verdad～?"

Moriré estrangulado

Moriré estrangulado si no digo que si

Con toda la fuerza que le me quedaba despues de luchar contra esa sensación de temblor que tenía, asentí.

"Senpai, tu cabello a crecido, deberías usar cintas si no lo quieres cortar, te daré una de las mías", Puso su mano en su bolsillo y saco un liston azul oscuro, puso sus manos en mi nuca y comenzó a atarla.

Cuando termino poco a poco su mano bajo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho que por alguna razón estaba descubierto y me acaricio con gentileza.

Pero esa probablemente era el inicio de la peor tortura

Isshiki se reclino a un más sobre mí, sentía sus pechos en mi brazo, su respiración en mi oído, cuello y mejilla. Su mano hacia movimientos traviesos sobre mi pectoral (lol).

"I-I-Iroha-san, de-debemos irnos. La-la presidenta no puede llegar tarde, además tienes cosas que hacer ¿No?"

Rápidamente, Isshiki se alejó de mi como a un gato al que le habían pisado la cola.

Totalmente en pánico, puso sus manos frente a su pecho como si se estuviera protegiendo de un criminal sexual, "¿¡Qui-quien te dijo que podías llamarme por mí no-nombre!?"

"Ah, no, yo solo estaba ", Ahora era yo el que estaba entrando en pánico.

"Co-como sea, debo irme a clases. La presidenta no puede llegar tarde y tengo cosas que hacer", Giro sobre sus talones y emprendió el paso hacia el edificio, pero-, "Ha-ha-ha-hachiman… Senpai, Hachiman-Senpai" Se detuvo y volteo en mi dirección aun con las manos frente a su pecho y un poco sonrojada. "A-ahora estamos a mano", y se fue corriendo.

Sin querer seguí su figura con los ojos hasta que desapareció en la entrada del edificio, detrás de mi escuche los sonidos de varias personas corriendo hacia sus salones y recordé que ya era hora de ir a clases y también comencé a correr hacia mi clase.


	6. Chapter 4

Yumiko Miura

"Ufff, ufff", Normalmente en ese te día y en esta clase no hay problema incluso si llegas tarde pero también hay ocasiones en las que un profesor pasa a observar y si no te encuentras te deja afuera de la clase. No me gustaría sufrir esa humillación así que corrí con todo lo que tenía, afortunadamente mi resistencia era grande así que no tarde en llegar.

Por supuesto, como se trataba de mi nadie noto mi llegada a pesar de que casi todos mis compañeros habían llegado, de inmediato fui hacia mi asiento y note que mi camisa estaba abierta po botones gracias a Isshiki, que la habrá llevado a hacer eso?

Des por si la camisa ya se me había salido del pantalón mientras corría y mi cabello se había desacomodado debido a lo mismo, realmente veía sospechoso…

Desafortunadamente no era el único que pensó así

Mientras arreglaba mi apariencia los pasos de alguien se acercaron hacia mi asiento.

"Hachiman…", Voltee por reflejo al escuchar mi nombre a mi espalda.

Por un momento creí que era Totsuka ya que era el único en toda la escuela que me llamaba por mi nombre, pero–

"Tots- ¿Eh? …Miura?", Inesperadamente era Miura la que me llamo, aún estaba en el proceso de cerrar mis botones cuando voltee, pero al verla me quede petrificado. Miura estaba sonriendo, pero solo su boca transmitía esa sonrisa. Tenía un lápiz en la mano con su pulgar presionando hacia uno de los extremos, de vez en cuando se podían oír sonidos de quiebre por la fuerza que aplicaba en el pobre lápiz.

"Hachiman, podrías decirme la razón de esa apariencia por favor?", Abrió los ojos levemente aun con esa sonrisa que no llegaba a las demás partes de su rostro.

"A-ahhh, pues se me hizo tarde así que abrí los botones de mi camisa para ventilar mi cuerpo mientras corría hacia aquí", Reflexivamente di una excusa, bastante buena debo decir.

"Ya veo", Secretamente dando un suspiro me di una palmadita en la espalda. "Entonces de donde salió esa marca en tu cuello?" Pero las siguientes palabras de Miura hicieron que me congelara.

Instintivamente lleve mi mano a mi cuello, más específicamente a el lugar en el que la boca de Isshiki estuvo más cerca.

¿En que momento lo hizo? ¿Como es que ni siquiera lo sentí?

La chica que se sentaba detrás de mí ya había llegado, pero se encontraba con sus amigas charlando. Miura se sentó en su lugar. Puso su mano sobrante en su barbilla, apoyándola contra la banca mientras golpeaba la punta del lápiz en él escritorio.

"Sabes, en el reino animal tanto los machos como las hembras marcan su territorio con orina heces y marcas", Dijo aun con el lápiz golpeando el escritorio, pero al terminar su oración me miro intensamente, "Es claro los humanos han evolucionado pero las viejas costumbres no se olvidan. Tienes una marca en tu cuello, hueles a perfume de mujer y ese olor no lo tenías en la mañana y", ¿Que? ¿Hay más? "Como dije antes lo humanos han evolucionado, por tanto hemos aprendido a marcar territorio de otras maneras, como llamarse de forma intima o distinta de a como los demás se refieren a ti, tomarse del brazo o de las manos cuando se habla con otra persona y la más reciente es ponerse la ropa del otro. Tú en particular tienes una cinta rosa en el cabello, obviamente de una chica."

 _Espera… era azul ¿No? Si era azul ¿Verdad?_

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta de enfrente abriéndose de manera exageradamente ruidosa, Miura y yo volteamos solo para descubrir que se trataba de Hayama y Yukinoshita. Viendo que se trataba de ellos deje de tomarle importancia.

Miura también los ignoro y continuo, sonriendo, "Ahora, ¿Podrías decirme quien dejo esas marcas en ti, Hachiman?"

 _¿Desde cuándo me había comenzado a llamar Hachiman?_

Como sea lo dejare para más tarde.

No había de otra, debía decir la verdad. Quizá solo fue una coincidencia que Isshiki lo hiciera, no tenía que ser apropósito, espero. Despues de todo se suponía que le gustaba Hayama.

"Bu-bueno, me topé con Isshiki en el almuerzo, me dijo que mi cabello había crecido así que me presto su cinta, probablemente al ponérmela se pegó su perfume en mi ropa y la marca seguro fue por accidente", La última parte era ridícula pero no tenía forma de explicar la marca en mi cuello ya que tampoco yo me di cuenta.

"Uh hum, así que Isshiki, Isshiki Iroha eh", Sin embrago Miura dejo de prestarle atención a lo que decía despues de escuchar el nombre de Isshiki, "Bien, agáchate tu cabeza un momento", Dijo colocando su mano en el bolsillo de su cárdigan.

Me sentía como un criminal, pero hice caso ya que de alguna manera tenía la sensación de que yo tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

Me agache, y debido a eso no podía ver más que mis pies y una pequeña porción de las piernas de Miura que se había levantado ligeramente, inclinado su cuerpo en mi dirección. Concentre mi oído con la esperanza de descubrir lo que Miura estaba haciendo.

Por un momento creí escuchar el roció de algo despues sentí una sensación mojada en la parte de mi nuca seguido por un aire frio.

"Ya puedes levantar la cabeza, ahora alza tu mano", Esta vez tomo mi mano y subio los puños de mi camisa y saco, quedando mi brazo descubierto y coloco una pulsera de doble broche en mi muñeca, era bastante masculina debo decir. "Listo, solo faltaría…" Ahora miraba el lado izquierdo de mi cuello que estaba libre de marcas.

 _No estara pensando en–_

Por reflejo lleve mi mano hacia ese punto que Miura estaba observando tan intensamente, por desgracia ella fue más rápida que yo he intercepto mi mano con la suya, puso su dedo índice y pulgar de su mano libre en su boca y me pellizco el cuello.

Si, sabía que había cambiado la forma en la que pensaba en mi desde el momento en el que dejo de resistirse a mi abrazo.

Sus ataques eran demasiado asertivos, solo un idiota no se daría cuenta, pero aun así quería una confirmación.

Eh, Miura-san. ¿Podrías decirme la razón de este comportamiento? Dije mientras acariciaba levemente mi nueva marca para disminuir el dolor.

Por un momento Miura se vio sorprendida pero rápidamente recupero la clama y dijo "Vaya que eres menso, marco MI territorio" se cruzó de brazos y agito su cabeza de manera que el cabello cubriera su cara, pero aun así lo rojo de sus orejas no se podía ocultar.

No sabía si reír o llorar por semejante respuesta tan franca, que para ser sincero me hizo un poco feliz, pero solo un poquito…

"Tu territorio dices? ¿Cuándo me pediste salir?"

Al parecer tenía novia y ni siquiera lo sabía...

"Hoy por la mañana te pregunte y tu dijiste que si", dijo aun en la misma postura.

"Espera, me pediste salir cuando terminaran las clases, ¿No?"

 _Fue así ¿Verdad?_

Diablos creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco.

"Es lo mismo, yo jamas le había pedido a un chico salir aspiq ue es lo mismo"

Lo mismo…

No, he perdido el liderazgo pero debo de recuperarlo sino seré fácilmente desechado si se aburre de mí.

"No, eso definitivamente no cuenta. Además no soy un tipo tan fácil, de lo contrario crees que habría mantenido mi castidad por tanto tiempo si no."

 _No me avergüenza decir que soy virgen aun con todos los mirones. SI, definitivamente no me avergüenza, pero ya dejen de verme maldita sea._

Por un momento el cuerpo de miura se agito, pellizco su brazo para forzarse a recobrar el control, "Va-vale, lo diré, pero tengo una condición", Me miro levemente, revelando el furioso sonrojo en su rostro. Su tono de voz seguía siendo el mismo pero combinado con la esa pecto de su cara y mirada que vagaba por todo el lugar, deteniéndose en mi de vez en cuando en mis ojos, daba una sensación muy incongruente pero inesperadamente linda.

Conteniendo mi risa dije "Bien, ¿Cuál es?"

"No me llames Miura, Yumiko o un apodo está bien pero si me dices Yumin, Yumi-chan o Yumiyumi estás muerto"

Oh, esto podría ser peligroso…

"Vale, acepto, pero yo también tengo una condición. Si algún día me engañas, definitivamente, escucha bien, definitivamente no te voy a perdonar. Así que cuando dejes de querer estar conmigo deberás de decírmelo directamente, despues podrás hacer lo que quieras", Dije con todo el rencor que había en mí.

Miura me miro directamente con seriedad y dijo "Yo jamás le haría eso al único hombre que se ha preocupado por mi sin pedir algo a cambio", despues suspiro y volteo todo su cuerpo en mi dirección, puso las manos sobre sus piernas y comenzó a hablar "Hi-hikigaya Hachiman, ¿Saldrías conmigo, Miura Yumiko?"

Alguien jadeo adelante

Eso sonó casi como una propuesta de matrimonio…

Mire directamente los ojos de Miura, vie el miedo, vergüenza en ellos, pero no malicia.

Tener novia no sería malo, jamás he tenido una pero ya va siendo hora.

Siendo ese el caso

Debo continuar con lo que ella empezó

Sonreí, "Acepto a Miura Yumiko como mi novia"

Alguien choco contra su banca en la parte de atrás

¡La vergüenza de decir esas palabras me estaba matando internamente!

Miura abrió mucho los ojos, poco a poco lagrimas comenzaban a brotar, con su manga comenzó a secarlas y ahora era su turno "Y yo acepto a Hikigaya Hachiman como mi novio", Dijo llevando su mano a mi mejilla sonriendo dulcemente y acercándose a mí.

Pero esta vez no dejaría que me quitara el liderazgo

Rápidamente la tome del cuello de su camisa y acerque su rostro abruptamente al mío y le di mi primer beso.

El furor lleno el salón de clases.

* * *

 **Les dejo 2 capítulos ya que me han estado llegando mensajes de lectores pidiendo noticias, solo debo decirles, no se preocupen la razón de mi tardía es por mi bloqueo pero ya lo resolví , tengo grandes ideas para el futuro de este fic. Sin embargo al atrasarme tanto planeaba sacar un paquete de capítulos para que vean que sigo con vida. Sacare el paquete de entre tres y cinco capitulos ya sea este sábado o domingo.**


	7. Chapter 5

Porque sin importar con quien este, siempre será ella

"¡Uuooohhhhhhh!", Se escucho desde los asientos traseros cuando plante mí beso, al parecer eran Tobe y compañía.

Esto puede parecer estúpido, pero ¡Realmente no se cómo besar a una chica! _Ehh, con eso no quise decir que si se sepa como besar a un chico…_

Como sea, despues de mantener mis labios pegados a los suyos lenta, muy lentamente me aleje a la vez que dejaba ir su camisa, y cuando abrí los ojos–

La expresión de Miura paso por varias fases, primero parecía sorprendida, despues avergonzada y finalmente se tiño de un rojo intenso. Se llevo su mano a sus labios, los lamio ligeramente, cerro el puño y mostro una extraña combinación de sus fases, se parecía a la diosa del agua de cierta serie.

Su puño rápidamente viajo en mi dirección, afortunadamente lo había visto venir así que logre evitarlo.

"!Baaastardo, como te atreves a tomar mi primer beso!", Grito con resentimiento, pero no creo que ese haya sido el problema.

"Oh vamos, de todas formas me lo ibas a dar, además ese también fue mi primero", dije indiferentemente mientras evadía y paraba su golpes.

"Si, pero- Se suponía que yo debía dártelo ya que yo te pedí salir, lo acabas de arruinar todo, de nuevo", Dio un suspiro muy hondo para calmar su acelerado corazón y volvió a repetir las mismas acciones, "Hi-hikiga––"

"Espera, espera ya dije que si ¿Verdad? ¿Realmente tenemos que volver a hacerlo?"

"Ahhhhhh, tienes razón. Lo dejaremos para al rato, además hay muchos mirones", Miura comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, y por un segundo sus pupilas se contrajeron al ver en la dirección en la que Tobe, Oooka, Yamato, y muy probablemente Ebina-san y Yuigahama se encontraban.

Curioso por lo que estaba observando seguí el curso de su mirada. En efecto eran justo quienes pensé.

Pase la vista de uno a uno que extrañamente estaban en el mismo orden en el que los nombre antes.

 _Haha, soy el mesías despues de todo, ni siquiera Nostradamus-san se me compara._

Tobe por supuesto estaba dándome unos pulgares arriba con un ojo cerrado, muy típico de Tobe.

Oooka estaba… bueno él no importa.

Yamato tampoco.

Ebina-san no estaba mirando en nuestra dirección sino a Yuigahama mientras mantenía una mano sobre una de sus rodillas.

Y Yuigahama… Esta se hallaba sentada sobre su asiento, aparentemente se había golpeado contra la banca en un descuido, estaba llorando lo más silenciosamente que podía. Verla así despues de golpearse podría significar que estaba llorando por el dolor del golpe, pero solo los involucrados con ella y conmigo de forma directa sabrían la verdadera razón detrás de esas lágrimas.

Despues de notar mi mirada esta se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo del salón. Ebina-san salió detrás de ella, pero se detuvo en la puerta, esta vez volteo asía nosotros, sonrió ligeramente, asintió y salió disparada hacia el camino que Yuigahama había tomado. Creo que era su forma de decir que a pesar de lo que acababa de suceder ella daba toda su aprobación.

Me sentía un poco mal por Yuigahama, pero no me arrepiento de mis acciones, aunque parece que ella sí.

Regrese mi mirada a Miura que acababa de ver la misma escena.

Y notando que su ánimo comenzaba a desfallecer intente distraerla, "Vale vale, ¿Por cierto porque el apuro? Me hubiera gustado que al menos me hubieras invitado algo, esto se siente algo abrupto"

"Porque me dieron celo-", Parece estaba tan distraída que hablo sin pensar, desafortunadamente, para mí, se detuvo, "¡Que te importa! ¡Ahora eres mi novio y solo yo te puedo tocar y tu solo me puedes tocar a mi–", Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir cubrió su boca con ambas manos, un gesto muy infantil pero que extrañamente le quedaba bien.

"Te-te e-espero al terminar las clases", Se levantó y fue hacia su asiento con la cabeza agachada.

Por supuesto, los compañeros no hicieron esperar su participación en esta historia.

El murmullo que realmente ya no podía ser definido como tal ya que podías escuchar lo que decían sin poner mucha atención continuo.

"¿Como logro que Miura-san se le confesara?"

"No sé, acabo de escuchar que la amenazo, por eso lo intentaba golpear"

"No, no, yo escuche que tiene secuestrado a su perro"

"No, no, no, la tiene bajo un hechizo"

"¿Que? Están locos, solo estamos soñando, ¿Además quién era ese?"

 _Hey hey, Hikigaya, soy Hikigaya, no se puede esperar más de los chicos, y de donde escucharon eso si acaba de pasar… Ademas, un hechizo, soy un mago o algo así? ¿O acaso están reconociendo mi existencia como el mesías?_

"…Espeluznante"

"…Muy espeluznante"

"…Super espeluznante"

Que diablos sucede aquí, las chicas solo me veían como a una bolsa de basura.

"…Hey", Miura que había estado con la cabeza pegada a su escritorio levanto la mirada levemente en dirección de las chicas que acababan de hablar, su mira totalmente igual a la que me dio cuando intentaba ayudar a Yuigahama salió disparada, el instinto asesino de una anaconda se extendió en su dirección.

"Qu-qu-que e-espeluznante está el clima ¿No?"

"Si-si"

"S-si"

…Y se retorcieron del miedo, la primera chica ni siquiera pudo darle sentido a su frase.

 _Hahahaha seguro así de patético fue como me vi cuando me sucedió a mí._

Gracias a la mirada feroz de Yumiko el salón comenzó a silenciarse excepto por unas voces familiares.

Voltee en dirección de la puerta y adopte la posición de Gendo Ikari.

"-kino, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te sientes mal?", Por alguna extraña razón Yukinoshita yacía sentada en el suelo con su mano cubriendo su boca, rostro pálido y cuerpo tembloroso, no parecía estar muy bien.

"S-si, estoy bien, solo me maree", Dijo intentando levantarse con la ayuda de Hayama.

No los estaba mirando, no directamente. Mis ojos estaban fijados en la entrada y debido a eso podía ver a todo aquello que pasaba por la puerta y lo que mi visión periférica me permitía, y cuando Yukinoshita dijo, "Disculpa, necesito ir al baño", para salir apresuradamente del salón su mirada se cruzó con la mía.

Solo fue por un instante, pero pude notar las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos donde solo sufrimiento y dolor estaban presentes, así como también mordía su labio con toda su fuerza, tanto que pude ver el color rojo de su sangre que, normalmente no se vería de no ser por lo blanco de su piel, tiñendo sus blancos dientes.

"¿Yukino? ¡Yukino, espérame!", Hayama por supuesto la siguió y cuando salió al igual que con Yukinoshita, su mirada también se cruzó con la mía, pero en la suya había miedo, nervios y preocupación.

Cuando Hayama salió choco con la persona a punto de entrar, Kawasaki, que entraba con Saika justo detrás de ella.

El cuerpo de Kawasaki no era tan frágil como el de la mayoría de las chicas así que logro soportar el golpe sin caerse.

Hayama se disculpó apresuradamente y continuo.

Kawasaki se sacudió el hombro que había sido golpeado por Hayama como si el contacto con él le repudiara y volvió a caminar.

Cuando entro pudo notar el sutil cambio en el ambiente de la clase. Y el sexto sentido de una mujer rápidamente le dio la respuesta ya que volteo en mi dirección. Su mirada se detuvo en mi por un momento, por su expresión podías decir que parecía querer preguntar algo, pero se detuvo y fue hacia su asiento.

Saika por otro lado era totalmente inmune a la suciedad del mundo así que fue hacia su asiento sin notar nada.

Agito su mano en mi dirección y yo le regrese el saludo.

Me puse mis audifonos y comencé a leer una nueva novela en mi celular para pasar el rato y esperé en silencio a que la siguiente clase empezara.

Aun así, ¿A donde me llevara Miura?

XXX

Era la última clase del día y de la semana y solo le restaban 5 minutos, hoy entregaban los resultados de los exámenes finales.

Ahora si, solo quedaba una semana más para el fin del ciclo escolar y con ello la graduación de los terceros años y mi entrada a la etapa final de la preparatoria.

Y hablando de los resultados de los exámenes, nuevamente me había posicionado en el segundo lugar de Japonés ahora a solo 2 puntos por debajo de Yukinoshita y dejando un gran margen entre Hayama y yo, si me esfuerzo quizá logres superarla el siguiente año.

Mi puntuación en las demás clases también fue excelente de mi nefasto 9/100 a principio de año en matemáticas había subido hasta 93/100.

Era realmente increíble.

Mientras que algunos estaban celebrando otros solo podían ver con rencor a los genios de la clase, ya que estaba usando Stealth más la privacidad de los resultados yo fui excluido de esa mirada.

Pero no solo era el día en que entregan los resultados también era el día del evento más importante para los 2dos años, una semana de vacaciones hasta la graduación. Wohooo!

Preparado para recoger mis cosas alguien toco ligeramente mi hombro.

"¿Como te fue Hachiman?", Dijo Saika mientras me mostraba su propia hoja y yo hice lo mismo.

"¡Whoa, Increible! ¡Segundo lugar en Japonés, Tercero en Historia y Decimo en Química! Escuche que Kawasaki-san tomo el tercer lugar, eso significa que Hayama-san quedo en cuarto, ¡Ahora tenemos a tres personas en los primeros cinco lugares en nuestra clase!"

 _Así que Hayama bajo otro lugar._

Y la campana que indicaba el final de las clases sonó.

"Hachiman, que te parece si vamos a celebrar con Zaimokuza-kun?", Dijo Saika juntando los dedos de sus manos.

Lo ultimo que quiero hacer es pasar mi día con Zaimokuza pero si va Saika esta bien, pero…

"Lo siento, ya tengo planes hoy ¿Lo dejamos para otro día?", Dije mientras guardaba mis cosas.

"Eh, si, está bien", Dijo un tanto decepcionado.

"¿…Como saliste en los exámenes?", Alguien más se unió a la conversación.

El notar que se trataba de Miura le extendí mi hoja, "Mira".

…Eh?

La expresión de Miura al ver mis resultados era bastante seria, y no muy contenta.

"¿Pasa algo?", Pregunte desconcertado.

"No, nada. Solo que eres inesperadamente inteligente, supongo que tendré que esforzarme más", Dijo suspirando y ocultando su hoja al mismo tiempo que me devolvía la mía, "Bien, vámonos", Apenas alance a tomar mi bolso Miura tomo mi mano y me arrastro fuera del salón de clases.

 _Intentando golpearme despues de besarla, lanzando su instinto asesino a quienes no le agradan y haciendo que los demás hagan lo que ella quiere…_

No me desagrada esa parte de ella, de ser así no habría aceptado ser su amante, pero aun así

Parece que sin importar con quien este, Miura Yumiko siempre será Miura Yumiko.


	8. Chapter 6

La lucha interna por la que tuvo que pasar para llegar aquí

Despues de cuestionar a Miura por un rato finalmente me revelo nuestro destino, era la tan conocida Lalaport de la bahía de Tokio, y como ya lo había hecho antes, este era un lugar utilizado muy frecuentemente para citas.

Pero realmente nunca me hubiera imaginado que no íbamos ahí en si, sino a una cafetería en sus afueras.

No estaba muy lejos de Lalaport, caminando solo harías unos 5 minutos.

Al entrar me sorprendí al tener frente a mí una vista tan asombrosa que parecía ser sacada de una pintura.

La cafetería tenía un aspecto elegante, con mesas de roble fino color negro, cristal transparente con diseño de olas en los bordes y sillas tapizadas de piel, inclusive había lamparas de papel sobre ellas que resplandecían con un amarillo tenue que te relajaba solo con verlas. Los pisos, paredes y techo tenían un estilo arquitectónico actual, pero al mismo tiempo antiguo, las paredes en particular tenían diseños con hojas, así como la barra, pero estas parecían estar hechas de un cristal templado con luces internas que le daban una sensación surrealista. En una parte más alejada había lo que parecían ser "cabinas" en las que podías mantener más privacidad si era lo que deseabas. Un gran candelabro de cristal colgaba en el centro de la habitación con muchos un poco más pequeños a su alrededor.

Y en el recibidor se encontraba un mese- no, el mejor termino seria Maître, aparentemente extranjero que sonrió al ver a Miura y pregunto, "Bienvenida Miura-Ojosama, ¿Mesa para dos?" mientras intercalaba su mirada entre Miura y yo.

"Si Raul, por favor en la mesa usual de mi padre", Solicito Miura de manera formal y elegante.

"Enseguida", Dio una pequeña reverencia y comenzó a caminar en dirección de las "cabinas". Despues nos entregó el menú y se retiró.

Momentos despues un mesero se acercó a nosotros. Yo no estaba a este establecimeinto así que le deje la tarea de elegir a Miura. El mesero tomo nuestras ordenes las cuales fueron dos capuchinos y galletas de repostería que Miura ordeno sin mirar el menú, aparentemente estaba muy acostumbrada a este lugar.

"Así que eres una Ojosama ehh, jamás lo habría imaginado"

"Si, bueno, mi padre es alguien importante para algunas personas", No lo dijo con arrogancia u orgullo, por su tono, de hecho parecía resentida y triste, "Oh, no te preocupes por la cuenta, todo se carga a la tarjeta de mi padre. Y aunque cancelara la membresía yo tengo dinero." Cambio rápidamente de tema.

Vale, no hablemos de su padre.

Miura fue la que me invito así que lo normal sería que ella pague, pero aun así yo pensaba en pagar la cuenta de ambos y si se negaba entonces al menos pagaría la mía, despues de todo dejar que ella lo haga me hace sentir… Pero pensar en dejarle todo el cargo a su padre me hizo sudar frio por alguna razón.

Había estado ahorrando dinero desde hace muchos años así que mi bolsillo no estaba vacío, pero al bajar mi mirada

Casi se me salen los ojos despues de ver la lista de precios, los precios no eran ridículamente altos, pero venir aquí de manera regular acabaría con mi dinero cuidadosamente guardado a lo largo de los años y pedirles a mis padres no era posibilidad. Y por desgracia solo traía unos 3.000 Y en mi cartera lo cual solo alcanzaría para una taza de café y una propina algo mezquina para este lugar.

Así que sin más opción asentí a regañadientes.

 _Sera mejor que vea la forma de conseguir dinero, y rápido._

"Este lugar es muy interesante, ¿Porque elegiste este lugar para nuestra primera cita?", Dije mirando sigilosamente con asombro la estructura para no parecer un campesino.

"Este… Este es un lugar especial para mis padres y espero que para mí algún día", Dijo mientras que por alguna extraña razón miraba su mano izquierda y la acariciaba con mucha ternura, "Aquí se conocieron mis padres, en ese entonces mi madre era una simple camarera y mi padre se enamoró de ella a pesar de ser una mujer humilde por su carácter fuerte pero amable y un día él le pidió salir. Ella creyó que él solo quería jugar con ella y desecharla despues, lo cual es entendible, así que lo hizo pasar por una serie de pruebas para que probara sus sentimientos. Al final lo logro. Ella acepto a salir con él y despues se convirtieron en novios, pero mi madre nunca quiso dejar esta cafetería que significaba tanto para ella, así que continúo trabajando hasta el día en que–"

"–Disculpen la interrupción, este es un regalo para celebrar la visita del joven maestro a este establecimiento", Estaba tan concentrado en la historia de Miura que no me di cuenta de la llegada del mesero.

Este traía consigo aparte de nuestras ordenes, dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate con palitos de galleta sobre saliendo, un poco de azúcar glass y una cereza en el centro. También habia una tablilla de chocolate blanco en el platillo con el pastel que se me ofreció a mí. Había un mensaje escrito en katakana hecho también de chocolate, "Para conmemorar el honor de su visita".

Por algún motivo ese mensaje me hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

Agradecí al mesero y este se retiró con una reverencia y deseando que disfrutáramos nuestra estancia.

Este sin duda era un lugar caro.

"Nos interrumpieron, por favor continua ti historia", Dije mirando a Mura directamente a los ojos.

"Nop, la última parte te la contare despues que me digas algo de ti", Bebió un poco de su café.

Oh vamos, era la parte más interesante

"Vale, ¿Que desea saber, Ojosam–?"

"No me llames Ojosama, Hachiman"

"O-ok, entonces Mi-"

 _Miaow_

"Cough, cough, Yu-yumiko, ¿Que deseas saber de mí?"

Esos tosidos no fueron fingidos, por un momento me olvide de respirar.

"Komachi me conto que hubo un tiempo en el que no tenías los ojos así, quisiera saber que cambio tu vista del mundo."

Oh

…

"No creo que esa sea una buena historia para nuestra primera cita", La seriedad en mi tono era inevitable.

"Esa reacción solo hace que me dé más curiosidad", Miu-no, Yumiko levanto una ceja.

"La curiosidad mato al gato", Dije mientras bebía de mi café.

"Pero murió sabiendo", Yumiko continuo.

"…No, quizá se suicidó al saber la verdad."

…

"Haaaaa", Yumiko dio un gran suspiro, "Hachiman, no te pareció extraño que te pidiera salir de la nada?"

"Claro, creo haberlo mencionado antes"

"Te lo explicare. He estado pensando desde el día en que Hayama comenzó a salir con Yukinoshita, pensé en que hice mal, que no hice o al menos una razón para saber por la que la había elegido a ella y no a mí. Cada vez encontraba una razón ridícula como mi carácter, forma de hablar, de vestir de peinarme. Siempre era yo la que tenía algo mal. Un día por estar en las nubes me llamaron a la sala de maestros, como siempre me sermonearon sobre que debía de estar atenta a las clases y esas cosas. Para ser sincera me entro por un oído y me salió por el otro, no le estaba prestando atención a nada, pero", Yumiko hablaba con la mirada agachada, un poco triste y nostálgica. Tomo otro sorbo de su café para refrescar su garganta y esta vez me miro a mí, "Pero por alguna razón mi mirada fue atraída al escritorio de Hiratsuka-Sensei y, te vi. Tu acababas de pasar por lo mismo, pero no parecías afectado en lo más mínimo por lo que acababa de pasar, Incluso parecías más alegre aunque no puedo asegurarlo ya que antes no te prestaba atención."

Um, eso ultimo no era necesario, ya sabes

"Hubo un momento en el que sin darme cuenta me quede mirándote, de repente, deje de pensar. Solo me quede ahí, mirándote mientras el ruido del profesor, de los profesores a nuestro alrededor, de las impresoras, del tecleo, todo, todo dejo de hacer un sonido para mí. Y entonces tu me volteaste a ver y sonreíste, la verdad fue un poco espeluznante, pero eso me hizo sentir… rara", Sonrió gentilmente mientras bajaba la mirada.

"No sabía que era esa sensación. Por más que lo pensaba y pensaba no podía hallar palabras para describirlo."

"Me pasaba los días mirando el techo de mi alcoba pensando en las razones de Hayama, pero cada vez que me imaginaba esa sonrisa tuya mis pensamientos dejaban de fluir y aunque solo estaba en mi imaginación apartaba la vista como si no quisiera que notaras que te estaba observando. Y un día, sin querer pronuncie tu nombre y mi padre escucho. El había estado muy preocupado, le había contado lo que sucedió. El conoce al padre de Hayama, así que se enfureció, pero al final no podía hacer nada. Así que busco ayuda en los profesores y él menciono que yo había dicho tu nombre."

"Hiratsuka-Sensei le conto sobre ti y salió con la idea de contratarte y pidió mi opinión"

"Antes de que me diera cuenta había aceptado sin saber el porqué, el tenerte cerca no me causaba repudio, miedo o vergüenza."

"Ese día te pregunté como lo habías superado, y despues de escuchar tu respuesta me di cuenta de que yo era el problema porque yo quería serlo. No había nada malo conmigo."

"En mi casa, la verdad es que yo fui la primera en despertar. Tuve el impulso de tocarte, y despues de sentirte. Coloque mi cuerpo encima del tuyo lo más delicadamente que pude para no despertarte y para no morir de la vergüenza si me descubrías. Y me sentí segura"

"¿En que momento había comenzado a confiar en ti? Me pregunte a mí misma"

"Despues te pregunte cuales eran las señales de que alguien te ama. No supiste contestar la verdadera razón porque tú tampoco lo sabias, pero las palabras que te dije me llegaron de la nada. Eso me hizo comenzar a entender un poco esa extraña sensación"

"Mientras hablaba con tu hermana me di cuenta que eras una persona cruda, amargada y sobre todo realista. Pero de acuerdo a ella no siempre habías sido así. Por desgracia Komachi no sabía tampoco que había generado ese cambio. Entonces me di cuentas que no sabía nada de ti. Y… No eso lo dejare para el final."

"Cuando probé tu comida y al verte cuidando del gato y tu hermana de forma tan dedicada recordé a mi madre. Y lo comprendí, aunque tu no me amabas, tú y ella eran la perfecta descripción de mi forma no idealista del amor. Y una serie de recuerdos nació. Nuestro partido de Tenis, la visita al pueblo de Chiba, la excursión a Kyoto… Mis solicitudes. Por fin, por fin había entendido porque esas palabras salieron de mi boca. Tu no me amabas, pero quería que así fuera."

"Esa sensación había sido una especie de flechazo"

"Así que pensé en este lugar, y en decirte lo que pensaba y despues pedirte salir, aun sabiendo que era muy probable que me rechazaras, pero"

"Cuando te vi entrar con esa marca en tu cuello, casi rompía mi lápiz, mis dientes rechinaron y por poco y grito. Por cierto, esa pulsera que te di, si la pierdes te mato y despues me suicido", Dijo jalando ligeramente mi mejilla con una sonrisa que no llegaba al resto de su cara.

Ugh, eso no parece una broma.

Me soltó y continuo despues de un pequeño suspiro, "Y en un ataque de celos adelante mi plan y henos aquí, ahora como novios. Me arrepiento un poco de no haber seguido el plan y pedírtelo en este lugar. Podríamos si rompemos y te lo vuelvo a pedir ahora pero ya no daría el mismo impacto. Aunque…", Esta vez me miro tímidamente, volviendo a acariciar su mano.

"¡Co-como sea, eres la primera persona con la que vengo aquí, por lo tanto también es especial!"

"¿La primera? ¿Entonces jamás trajiste a Hayama contigo?", Dije extrañado.

"Nop, siempre que lo intentaba había una cosa u otra que nos lo impedía. Me frustraba mucho, pero fue lo mejor.", Dijo mirando a lo lejos. "Por cierto, porque aceptaste? Realmente estaba preparada para el rechazo, incluso tenía una ruta de escape planeada."

"Mi-Yumiko, en realidad no te hubiera rechazado. No porque seas bonita o porque me gustes. Sino por que se trata de ti. No eres alguien que juego con los corazones de los demás. Si me dices quieres salir conmigo es porque realmente quieres hacerlo, o esa es la forma en la que creo que eres."

"Jugar con los corazones… Lo dices como si tuvieras experiencia"

"Si, algo así", Mi acto de indiferencia fue de amateur, no logre engañarla.

"Humm, de nuevo picas mi curiosidad. En especial si se trata de tu historia con otras mujeres"

"Bu-bueno, eres mi novia. Supongo que no pasa nada si te cuento", Las mujeres celosas son aterradoras…

"Uhmm, supongo que mi primera experiencia con una mujer fue en la primaria. Era día de limpieza y me habia tocado a mi. Mientras estaba ocupado barriendo una chica se me acerco por detrás y con la cabeza agachada"

" _Te-te gustaría ser mi novio", No podía ver su rostro pero sonaba como si estuviera apunto de llorar._

 _Y cuando dije que sí, intento abrazarme, pero se detuvo y ya no pudo contenerse, salió corriendo con cascadas por ojos y gritando "¡No puedo hacerlo, me rindo!"_

 _Despues escuche, "Entonces Mami-chan pierde, castigo, castigo…"_

 _Sip, justo lo que te imaginas, estaban jugando el juego del rey._

Lo único que faltaba era el abrazo, supongo que el Hikkigermen que superaba cualquier barrera había tenido algo que ver.

"A menudo era usado como el objetivo de los castigos de las chicas. Oh, también hubo esa vez en la que creí que se me estaban confesando indirectamente y quedé como un papanatas, o cuando––", De repente sentí una mano cubriendo mi boca.

"Lo siento, lo siento, ya no es necesario. Cada vez que mencionas una experiencia distinta tus ojos se pudren más. Dejémoslo así", Llena de culpa, bajo la cabeza como si acabara de hacer algo terrible.

"Oh bueno, pero tú fuiste la que preguntaste"

"Si, los siento. Te recompensare", Acerco sus manos a los cubiertos de plata frente a ella y tomo una pequeña porción de pastel, llevándola a mi boca.

"Espera, espera, esta técnica es un poco avanzada para nosotr––Agh", Y metio su tenedor en mi boca a la fuerza antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar.

 _Woah, estaba muy rico!_

"Esta bueno ¿No?", Dijo Yumiko alegremente a lo cual yo asentí levemente, evitando sus ojos. Esta vez acerco una servilleta, limpiando gentilmente las comisuras de mis labios, "Te quiero, Hachiman."

Kughh

N-no puedo quedarme callado, "Y-yo tam––", Una vez más metió su tenedor, interrumpiéndome.

"No tienes que obligarte, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no me quieres pero que te esfuerzas en querer hacerlo, mejor respóndeme honestamente ¿Que sientes por mí?"

"Haaaa, tienes razón. Decir cosas que no siento antes de tiempo podría hacernos daño", Tome su mano, poniéndola entra las mías, sintiendo ese calor suyo y queriéndola llenar del mío, "Yumiko, hasta hace unos días yo consideraba que tú y yo no estábamos en buenos ni en malos términos, en neutrales tampoco, solo sabíamos de la existencia del otro. Pero hoy hiciste las cosas que jamás creí que alguien haría por alguien como yo. Yendo a la escuela conmigo, hablarme en público, decir que te pertenezco frente a todos, y confesarte. Y eso es mucho más que suficiente para conmoverme. No te quiero, no te amo, es imposible que sienta eso desde el primer día que veo esta otra faceta tuya, porque en el fondo aún sigo dudando de que sea real, pero aun así, me gustas. Y algún día, tu cariño y tu persona destruirá ese miedo…", Dije al tiempo que colocaba su cálida mano frente a mi pecho.

Yumiko aturdida por mis palabras, abrió mucho los ojos y despues de verme por unos segundos desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojada.

Llevo su mano libre a su pecho, intentando calmar su corazón que palpitaba como una locomotora y dijo mientras enterraba gentilmente su mano en mi piel, "…Que respondan tus sentimientos es… increíble".

Cubrí mi boca para que no me viera sonreír por su respuesta.


	9. Chapter 7

Incluso él, tendrá momentos en los que será envidiado por los demás, (probablemente)

Despues de eso me conto sobre sus experiencias con otros hombres, las cuales no eran muchas. Yumiko había ido a una primaria y secundaria de mujeres. Conoció a Hayama en un baile organizado por la empresa de su padre al cual su familia asistió, al saber que él iba a inscribirse en Sobu decidió estudiar duro para ingresar, y lo demás, es historia.

Sin saberlo habíamos pasado cerca de 5 horas hablando, riendo, bebiendo y comiendo. Cuando nos dimos cuenta decidimos ir a dar un ´pequeño paseo por la bahía y despues ir a casa, así que salimos del café y nos dirigimos al interior de Lalaport.

Reiterando, este era un lugar muy utilizado para citas, por lo que había docenas de parejas y ese en si no era el problema.

Acababa de conseguirme una novia y una muy linda si se me permite decirlo, así que no me sentía incómodo al ver a las de más parejas a nuestro alrededor.

Pero…

No pude evitar notar que se veían muy bien juntas. Aunque como ya he dicho antes, mi cara no es tan fea, mi físico había mejorado, mi postura se había corregido y despues de varios experimentos en mi cabello finalmente encontré el mejor corte, ahora solo me faltaba una cosa.

Yep, estilo.

Toda mi ropa era comprada por mis padres en las tiendas baratas del vecindario. Y realmente no tienen buen gusto, no al menos cuando elijen ropa para mí. Cuando tenía 7 años me llevaron a una peluquería cercana el cual me dejo con mi corte actual y que he estado usando hasta el incidente que fue cuando deje crecer mi cabello.

Solo ponían empeño en la imagen de mi hermanita

Ahh, realmente creo que me odian.

"¿Eh?, ¿Que te pasa? De repente tos ojos se pudrieron aún más", Yumiko que caminaba a mi lado, jalándome de un lugar para otro se dio cuenta de mi sombrío semblante.

Como sea ¿Quién mejor para aconsejarte que tu novia? Ella no me mentiría, en especial Miura.

"No, no es nada", Suspire, decirle a Yumiko sobre la cruda relación que llevo con ellos no es un buen tema, quizá más tarde.

"Yumiko, ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo? A cambio te contare _eso_ "

"No necesitas darme un incentivo sabes, me di cuenta cuando dijiste que solo contarías lo que acaba de suceder. Vi miedo, me pareció muy extraño, pero cuando volteaste a ver a Komachi por una fracción de segundo lo comprendí. Se trataba de algo que no querías que ella supiera, quizá que nadie."

…

 _En serio alguien que me responda, ¿De que están hechas las mujeres de hoy en día?_

"Haa, eres una persona sorprendentemente deductiva. Me alegra que estés de mi lado", Esta mujer es muy lista.

"Entonces, dime de que se trata", Se asomo hacia mi rostro, inclinando su cadera levemente.

Puse mi brazo detrás de mi cabeza, "Ah, bueno no es nada importante, solo quiero que me ayudes a elegir el mejor estilo de ropa para mí".

"Yo creo que te vez– Ohh, te refieres a ropa informal, es cierto. Ahora que lo pienso las veces que te he visto fuera de la escuela son escasas, pero me dan suficiente información. Hagámoslo ahora, no tenemos clases por una semana y hay que ahorrar nuestro tiempo para pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible juntos", Colocando su dedo índice en su cabeza cerro los ojos y comenzó a pensar, "Uhmm, veamos. Eres bastante delgado y tu figura no está nada mal. Playeras cuello V para resaltar tu pecho firme… Chaquetas largas para darte una mayor figura, uh hu… pantalones lieramente pegados… Y accesorios, sí. Bien ya lo tengo, vamos."

Tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al cuarto piso que es donde se encuentran la mayoría de tiendas de ropa para chicos.

"Disculpe podría mostarme…", Yumiko, como toda una as comenzó a comandar a la empleada que había quedado desconcertada por la repentinas solicitudes, pero rápidamente recupero el control.

"Entra y quítate toda la ropa. Ya vuelvo.", Dijo mientras me empujaba hacia los probadores, llegando enfrente giro sobre sus talones y corrió hacia la tienda de frente. "Oh si, ¿Cual es tu talla de zapatos?", Gritándole mi respuesta volvió a correr.

La empleada, rápidamente llego con la ropa que Yumiko le solicito.

Y antes que nada vi la etiqueta, sip el precio es razonable.

Entonces comencé a cambiarme, Una playera cuello V blanca de manga corta, Chaqueta azul marino tipo gabardina jeans negros y un cinturón clásico café.

Cuando termine me mire en el espejo, y…

Woah, las mujeres si que saben cómo combinar colores, me veo muy––

"Has terminado de admirarte?", Una voz salió del otro lado de la puerta.

¿¡Rayos X!?

"So-solo admiraba mi belleza que había permanecido oculta hasta ahora"

"Fufufu", una risa distinta a la de Yumiko se escuchó.

Mierda, la empleada.

"Si si, eres muy bello, toma ponte esto también", Dijo mientras pasaba por encima de la puerta una bolsa de plástico blanca.

En ella había un collar con un ala color plateado, una pulsera negra similar a la que me había regalado, un adorno para el cabello y tenis deportivos negros de suela de aire con toques plateados.

¡Diablos cuanto costo esto! Necesito ganarme la lotería. Que tu novia te compre cosas caras es…

"Yumiko～, cuanto cost–"

"Si, ya se ya se. El orgullo de los chicos es tan inútil. Pero ¿Acaso no querías ser amo de casa? Eso significa que serias mantenido por una mujer.", Un suspiro y otra risita sonó desde el otro lado.

Es cierto, pero ahora me siento extrañamente inferior,

"Sal quiero ver mi obra maestra", Dijo con impaciencia y expectativa.

 _Ahh_

Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente y

Yumiko quedo con la boca abierta, paso su mano frente a sus ojos una y otra vez.

La empleada que había estado riendo bajito hasta antes que saliera tenía la misma expresión solo que esta cubrió su boca.

¿Me equivoque y en realidad me veré muy mal?

Finalmente saliendo de su estupor soltó una risita "He, hehe" al mismo tiempo que hacia un gesto como si estuviera limpiando su boca con su manga, viéndome como un perro a un pedazo de carne, "Cargue todo a esta tarjeta". Dijo sin quitar su mirada de mí y sacando una tarjeta dorada de su cartera.

 _Oh no, mi castidad esta en peligro_

Pero-

La empleada seguía soñando despierta, paseándose por todo mi cuerpo y rostro.

"Cough, señorita, él es mío ya sabe", Tosiendo mientras cubría su boca saco una botella de cristal de su bolso y roció su perfume sobre mí.

 _Hey hey, y yo que creí que el territorio era más importante para los machos_

"Eh, oh si, por supuesto. En seguida vuelvo", Notando su actual apariencia sacudió la cabeza, tomo la tarjeta y fue corriendo hacia la caja. Tecleo increíblemente rápido y enseguida volvió con la tarjeta y un recibo.

"Aquí tiene, Goshujin-sama", Por alguna razón se inclinó mientras me extendía la tarjeta y se dirigía a mí de manera anormalmente formal.

"Muchas gracias!", Dijo Yumiko, tomo la tarjeta casi arrebatándosela y comenzó a jalarme fuera del establecimiento sin mirar atrás. "Aah, ahora ya no sé si esto fue una buena idea o no. Que importa es imposible que ti me seas infiel. Vámonos",

"¿Yumiko, podrías mostrarme el recibo?", Sin importar si quiero ser un amo de casa o no mis principios no me dejaban dejar que ella pagara y yo recibiera todos los beneficios.

 _¿¡Que está pasando conmigo!?_

"Claro", Saco el recibo de su bolsillo, lo doblo cuidadosamente, lo puso en el bolsillo del pecho de su blusa y le dio una palmadita "Eres libre de tomarlo".

Kuhgk

"Vale, pero la siguiente vez te comparare un vestido de mi elección y no tienes derecho a negarte"

"Si", Entrelazo su brazo con el mío y pego su cabeza a mi hombro y nos dirigimos a casa.

XXX

Una vez más su casa tenia las luces apagadas.

Pero esta vez sabia el motivo.

La madre de Yumiko había muerto hace 3 años y su padre no pudo soportar los recuerdo que le traían esta casa así que había decidido derrumbarla. Yumiko se interpuso y gracias a que su familia era adinerada su padre le dejo esta casa y decidió ir a vivir a otro lugar, dejando a Yumiko sola en el proceso. Razón por la que no había mucho en la cocina de su casa, las luce siempre estaban apagadas y nadie sabía si llegaba o no.

Era lamentable

La tan increíble felicidad de su familia se había derrumbado muy fácilmente…

"Pasa", estando en la entrada de la puerta, estaba preparado para dar mis palabras de despedida he irme, pero…

"Yo, no sé si mi corazón esté preparado", Dije mientras cubría mi cuerpo con mis manos.

"N-n-no seas tonto yo tampoco, solo quiero seguir contigo. Además, quiero que me cuentes eso", Con la cara roja ya sea de la furia o de la vergüenza, Yumiko me empujo dentro de la casa.

Solo estaba jugando, pero parece que se lo tomo muy enserio.

En vez de ir a la sala como anteriormente me llevo a su habitación.

Una cama tamaño matrimonial yacía en el centro de ella, el edredón cubriéndola era de color rosa con flores verdes. Un escritorio se encontraba en una de las esquinas y encima una tabla de caucho con varias fotografías clavadas. Había un gran ropero con todo lo que una doncella pudiera soñar. Y finalmente una gran ventana en el techo que dejaba ver el cielo nocturno y sus estrellas.

"Es una gran vista", Dije, maravillado al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia arriba.

Yumiko se puso a lado de mí y dijo, "Cuando era más joven, mi madre solía quedarse conmigo, señalándome las constelaciones hasta que quedarme dormida. Ahora, me causa tristeza estar aquí porque siempre término recordándola. Por eso intento estar el menor tiempo posible en casa."

"Lo siento, no quería–"

"–Esta bien, me di cuenta cuando no dude en entrar de que eres la única persona que puede hacerme sentir tranquilidad en este espacio. Ahora recuéstate. Tranquilo, no te hare nada.", coloco su mano frente a su boca, escondiendo su risita.

"N-no es como que tenga miedo sabes.", Con mucho cuidado, como si la cama se fuera a romper coloque mi cuerpo rígidamente en el centro. Yumiko puso dos almohadas en mi nuca y espalda alta. Así, pude ver en una posición muy cómoda esa vista tan increíble. Y, ruborizada, abrió ligeramente mis piernas y coloco su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Abracé su delicada figura gentilmente, sintiendo que era una burbuja que podía romperse en cualquier momento si aplicaba mucha fuerza, y puso sus manos encima de las mías mientras mirábamos al cielo atravesó de ese cristal. Comencé a recordar, hurgando en la parte más oscura de mis recuerdos, en la zona que lo había cambiado todo en la casa Hikigaya.

"…Yo fui ese gato"


	10. Chapter 8

Detrás de cada monstruo, existe un historia

"Mi memoria es increíble para guardar recuerdos inútiles, nombres acciones, fechas. Puedo recordarlo lo que para la mayoría de las personas son triviales, y eso lo destruyo todo."

"Yo consideraba a mis padres la pareja perfecta, trabajaban 7 horas diarias, llegaban muy cansados, pero aun así pasaban el resto de su tiempo juntos, dándonos a Komachi y a mí un día, los domingos, para hacer lo que nosotros deseáramos. Creo que yo disfrutaba más de esos momentos ya que Komachi tenía un cuerpo muy débil y enfermizo cuando era joven así que tenían que dejarla en guarderías y hospitales la mayoría de las veces."

"Tenía seis años cuando todo sucedió. Era sábado, ese día regresaron del trabajo antes de lo acostumbrado, su expresión era sombría, en particular la de mi madre. Uno de sus amigos de la universidad acababa de fallecer."

"Por alguna razón mi madre decidió llevarme al velorio a pesar de las quejas de mi padre sobre como un niño no debía estar ahí. Cuando llegamos el ambiente era el que era de esperarse en un momento así. Entonces vi la fotografía puesta encima del ataúd. Era una persona que ya había visto anteriormente, Iwakura-san."

"Cuando regresamos hice el que aun ahora considero el peor error de mi vida."

" _Mama, ¿Ya no volverá a venir Iwakura-san?", pregunte inocentemente._

"En ese momento el ambiente se llenó de tensión. Mi padre pregunto cuando había venido Iwakura-san a nuestra casa. Solo había sido una vez así que lo recordaba bien porque me había tratado como a su propio hijo. Mi padre le lanzo una mirada llena de sospecha a mi madre y esta solo miro hacia otro lado. Le conté lo que recordaba a mi padre sin saber las consecuencias que tendría. Le dije como había llegado mientras él no se encontraba y comenzó a hablar con mi madre, diciéndole palabras que no entendía pero que si recordaba. Despues de hablar vino hacia mí y jugo conmigo hasta que se hizo tarde y se marchó, despues de eso nunca volvió.

"Entonces la expresión mi padre se tornó fea, me tomo de los hombros y los apretó con tanta fuerza qu casi me hace llorar, me tomo del brazo bruscamente y me jalo hasta el auto mientras mi madre gritaba intentando detenerlo sin éxito, despues condujo por horas por la ciudad sin rumbo alguno, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos de vez en cuando y como si hubiera tomado una decisión se detuvo en lo que parecía un hospital"

"Hizo una prueba de paternidad"

"Despues de terminar regreso a la casa y mi madre le conto todo"

"Iwakura-san aparte de ser amigo de mis padres había sido novio de mi madre antes de conocer a mi padre y continuaron su relación por meses despues de la graduación y de comenzar a salir con él. Cuando ella se enteró de que estaba embarazada decidió romper con Iwakura-san, pero ya era tarde, no sabía de quien era hijo. La respuesta le aterraba. Así que dio todo de si para hacer a mi padre feliz despues de que este le propusiera matrimonio y se casaran. Por años todo fue bien."

 _Un falso amor_

"Hasta que un día Iwakura-san se enteró de mi edad por uno de los amigos en común que compartían. Pensando que yo era su hijo fue a confrontar a mi madre y esta dijo que me había hecho una prueba y que no era su hijo, pero él no le creyó. El día que murió se dirigía a la oficina de mi padre, pero tuvo un accidente y falleció."

"Solo estoy especulando, pero creo que quizá planeaba revelarle todo."

"Era mentira, mi madre no había hecho ninguna prueba, seguía sin saber la verdad, por eso me llevo al funeral. Para que me despidiera del que quizá era mi padre."

 _Un falso amigo_

"Pasaron días en los que no se hablaron hasta que llegaron los resultados, yo era hijo de mi padre."

"Aunque mi madre dejo salir un gran suspiro de alivio, nada cambio, sino todo lo contrario."

"Cada vez que había oportunidad peleaban por cosas ridículas y al final de siempre terminaban discutiendo sobre la aventura de mi madre."

"La actitud de ambos siguió empeorando, su relación estaba rota. Muchas veces se mencionó el divorcio en sus discusiones, y ahora pienso que quizá eso habría sido lo mejor para mí."

"El carácter tan alegre que mi padre solía tener se volvió frío, amargado, realista… Aunque era su hijo, de alguna manera me veía como el símbolo de la traición de mi madre. Esos fines de semana que antaño esperaba con tantas ansias se habían terminado."

 _Un falso padre_

"Y mi madre también cambio su actitud conmigo, supongo que me veía como el culpable de la situación por lo que había dicho ese día."

 _Una falsa madre_

"Yo tenía la culpa de todo, yo lo había arruinado."

"Mi ánimo decayó durante la primaria y eso me causo muchos problemas. Las burlas de los compañeros que antes creía mis amigos, el desprecio de mis padres…"

 _Falsos amigos, falsos padres_

"Eventualmente deje de culparme, y culpe a la sociedad, a mis padres, a todo. Comencé a ver la realidad de la peor manera posible, y con cada experiencia terrible que vivía mis ojos y corazón se ennegrecían y marchitaban."

 _Todo es falso, no hay nada verdadero, no hay nada…_

"Un día Komachi se recuperó y por fin pudo pasar tiempo en casa de manera permanente."

"Durante la primera discusión despues de su regreso, Komachi lloro pidiendo que dejaran de hacerlo. Era la primera vez que la escuchaban llorar, su rostro lleno de lágrimas y de sufrimiento que era causado por sus peleas quedo grabada en sus corazones. Dejaron de pelear y la abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas mientras sollozaban y le pedían disculpas. Ella estaba libre de todo pecado, y la vieron como una esperanza en su matrimonio."

"Pero yo me convertí en la oscuridad del túnel y ella en la luz al final de él. Evitando su mirada de la persona que les traía esos dolorosos recuerdos y concentrando su atención en aquella que los dejaba olvidar."

"Eventualmente Komachi también me sano a mí, despues de todo era imposible odiarla. Por otro lado, mi relación con mis padres se había terminado."

"Aun ahora solo interactuamos cuando es necesario. Desde hace mucho que deje de resentirlos, ya no los odio, pero tampoco los amo ni siento una onza de cariño hacia ellos, los considero mis extraños más cercanos. Solo los respeto por ser quienes son."

 _Un falso hijo…_

"Y aun con Komachi a mi lado, me crie con el odio y el desprecio de todos a mi alrededor, incluyendo de mi propia familia. Pero aun en el fondo siento que este injusto mundo tiene algo para mí, así que continúe con mí vida. Con la esperanza de que ahí afuera existiera una Komachi sin relación de sangre, para mí."

 _Pero mi hermana es… Genuina_

"Mis ojos nunca dejara de verse como se ven, porque son los ojos muertos del gato que vio la verdad. Los ojos que pueden ver la posibilidad de la oscuridad oculta en las almas de la gente."

 _Y la única herramienta que Hikigaya Hahciman tiene para encontrar lo genuino…_

* * *

 **Uff, listo!**

 **Los dejare con un pco de suspenso para el siguiente capitulo. Esperenlo con ansias. La siguiente semana se vienen mis exámenes finales y despues mi incripcion para la universidad que aunque ya entre me sigue poniendo nervioso.**

 **Bueno, la siguiente vez no tardare en actualizar dos meses, solo entre dos semanas y un mes.**

 **Por lo que quisiera aprovechar para comentar sobre algunas reviews que me han dejado.**

 **N°1 Habrá mas de Iroha**

 **N°2 Habrá Haruno**

 **N°3 Ciertas personas que algunos quieren, serán heridas**

 **N°4 No habrá mucho drama, a pesar de que me encanta el drama tengo la certeza de que no soy bueno escribiéndolo y no quiero arruinar la historia con momentos predecibles o clichés.**

 **N°5 Lo se, lo se, fue muy rápido el enamoramiento de Miura pero les deje una pequeña explicación para que vean que no fue de un día para otro. Reviso mucho mis capítulos, los borro los escribo, los vuelvo a borrar y los subo hasta que realmente siento cierta chispa en ellos. Una de las principales razones por las que no construí tanto la relación antes del noviazgo fue porque no quería que se pareciera a otros fics de MiuraXHachiman, en particular al de "A new flag is raised" que me encanto.**

 **La historia de stupiddog321 me pareció genial y por tanto decidí llevar esto en una dirección distinta y así de alguna manera mis ideas no se sobrepusieran con las suyas. **

**N°6 Yo no quiero que odien a Yukino o Yuigahama, solo que seamos sinceros, intento seguir lo mas posible el hilo argumental de la novela y si ellas no le hicieran algo terrible, es imposible que Hachiman se aleje de ellas para estar con Miura, o quizá si pero creo que no tengo el talento para escribir eso.**

 **N°7 Chicos, y posiblemente chicas... en realidad no me importan si me ponen en favoritos, pero si sus comentarios, eso realmente es lo que me hizo no abandonar este fic.**

 **Así que comenten mucho y sin importar que sea en ingles, en español, si es para amenazarme de muerte, para felicitarme, lo que sea, comenten.**

 **Por cierto, recuerden que soy un total amateur y que esto es lo primero que escribo en mi vida, así que, sean pacientes conmigo.**

 **Sin más**

 **Nos leemos en unas semanas.**


	11. Chapter 9

Una vez más, Hiratsuka Shizuka ataca de nuevo

Hablaba con indiferencia, recordando las memorias de un pasado que ahora no me importaba, que sentía que ya no me pertenecía, como si no fuera mi historia. Todo mientras miraba al cielo estrellado a través del cristal.

 _Si, eso es todo_

"Ese es el fin de mi historia"

Aún queda un poco pero solo son detalles sin importancia.

En algún momento Yumiko, que estaba entres mis brazos sobre mi volteo su cuerpo, escalando mas allá de mi pecho, ahora su boca estaba tan cerca de mi cuello que cuando me hice consciente de ello, comencé a sentir cierta picazón. Su expresión estaba llena de preocupación, acariciaba mi rostro con su delicada palma, tan suave que parecía no tener huesos. Pequeñas lagrimas estaban juntándose en las comisuras de sus ojos.

Al verla así mi corazón comenzó a sacudirse, sentí mi nariz llenarse de una característica sensación de amargura, y mis ojos se calentaron.

"Kugh"

Luche contra esa sensación con toda mi fuerza, paro al final no pude evitar dejar salir una lagrima por mi ojo.

"Lo siento Hachiman, ya no pasaras por eso de nuevo, no permitiré que alguien te vuelva a hacer daño, ni siquiera si se trata de tus padres."

Enterró su rostro en mí, yo la abrace con más fuerza, ella también. Como si quisiéramos introducirnos en el cuerpo del otro.

"Y yo me encargare de cualquiera que te cause dolor, todos aprenderán a no meterse con mi mujer."

"Ehehe, dijiste _mi mujer_ , eh. Cada minuto que pasa te vuelves más hábil para conmover mi corazón.", Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras hacía círculos con su dedo sobre mi pecho.

Dejamos que esa amargura en nosotros saliera hasta que ya no hubiera más, remplazándola con estos nuevos recuerdos.

Eventualmente ambos miramos ese cielo oscuro lleno de puntos blancos, este nos trajo una sensación de paz indescriptible, haciéndonos ver que aun en esa oscuridad existen luces que llenándola.

XXX

 _¿Un techo desconocido…?_

Una vez más quedamos profundamente dormidos sin saberlo.

Cuando desperté aún era muy temprano, el sol todavía no salía.

Estire un poco mis brazos, mis dedos, mi espalda, mi cuello, todo evitando despertar a la bella doncella que descansaba sobre mí.

Wow

 _Me siento increíble, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa._

Yumiko es una persona de sueño ligero, así que despues de sentir el movimiento de mi cuerpo, despertó. Abrió ligeramente sus parpados, dejo salir un pequeño bostezo al mismo tiempo que cubría su boca con su pequeña mano.

Parpadeo un par de veces y me miro, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y acaricio levemente su rostro contra mí mientras volvía acerrar los ojos.

Era como un gatito, he.

Podía entender perfectamente esa sensación que ella estaba sintiendo porque yo me sentía igual. Solo que desde mi posición hacer eso sería difícil.

 _Ahh, es por esto por lo que los solitarios no somos buenos, una vez que alguien nos muestra cariño genuino, caemos rendidos ante él o ella_.

"Hachiman, ¿Cuáles son tus planes despues de la preparatoria?", Pregunto, todavía acariciando su rosto contra mí.

"Pensaba en salir de casa y vivir en un lugar apartado de mi familia. Continuare con la universidad y despues no lo sé, buscar un trabajo o algo…"

He estado invirtiendo mi dinero durante años en algunos negocios de internet, pero no tengo una gran esperanza, además no he gastado mucho así que aun si pierdo mi inversión no me dolerá.

"¿Po-porque no te mudas aquí?", En algún momento subió su rostro lo suficiente como para estar a unos centímetros de distancia del mío.

Su respiración en mi cuello me daba cosquillas y su rostro tan cerca me ponía un poco nervioso.

Desvié la mirada ligeramente, intentando hundir mi cabeza en la suave almohada para alejarme un poco, ocultando mi emergente sonrisa con mi mano libre.

Por cierto, la otra estaba alrededor de su cintura.

"Nah, no quiero ser una carga", Yumiko no es mi esposa, solo mi novia, no puedo aprovecharme de ella.

Mudarse a otra casa no es tan simple como cambiar tus cosas de un lugar a otro. Cosas como la comida, los servicios, los gastos, entre otras cosas son las principales cuestiones que tomar en cuenta.

Además, no puedo dejar que ella me mantenga. No es su responsabilidad. Es mía.

 _Pero si fuera al revés…_

Si alguien me hubiera dado esta oportunidad antes habría sospechado, pero ahora de alguna manera siento que ella está hablando muy enserio.

"No serias una carga. Se lo que estás pensando Hachiman, pero velo desde mi punto de vista, si hay alguien que te importa y esta persona está en un ambiente dañino entonces ¿No quisieras ayudarla? ¿Si estuvieras en mi lugar, no me ayudarías?", Pregunto con una mirada llena de expectativas.

"Esa es una pregunta tonta, por supuesto que lo haría", Conteste casi instantáneamente.

Si, aun si Yumiko no fuera mi novia, es muy probable que la ayudaría y que incluso llegaría tan lejos como para ofrecerle mi casa. Es decir, ayudé a Sagami a pesar de no agradarme y fui tan lejos como para destruir mi reputación ante toda la escuela debido a ello.

No es que realmente me haya importado eso.

"En-ton-ces, vendrás a vivir conmigo, ¿Verdad?", Esa sonrisa que no es una sonrisa me da un poco de miedo.

"Bu-bueno, y-yo", Oh diablos.

"Uhmm", una presión invisible se cernió sobre esa sonrisa.

"Pe-pero como se lo diré a Komachi, y mis padres seguro lo notaran y- tu padre, y los vecinos, y la escuela y-y-y", Me voy quedando excusas y su sonrisa solo se hace más prominente.

"Yo me encargare de Komachi, en cuanto a tus padres seguro no lo notaran hasta despues de unos días, me importa un demonio lo que piensen otras personas de mí, excepto tu claro. En la escuela no tienen por que saberlo y en el peor de los casos diré que estoy embarazada y asunto arreglado. Y respecto a mi padre, él no dirá nada."

"¿Ah-h sí?", Pregunte dudoso.

"Debes de confiar un poco más en tu mujer", Esta vez su sonrisa era radiante.

 _Ugh, he sido el artífice de mi propia destrucción._

"Vale, pero lo hare hasta la siguiente semana, hay algunas cosas que debo de hacer como preparación, no puedo solo venir así porque si".

"Bien, está decidido entonces, ehehe", Rio lindamente.

"Si, ¿Porque no vamos a comer algo?", Comienzo a tener hambre y de acuerdo con los rugidos en el pequeño estomago de Yumiko, ella también.

"Ok, es algo temprano, pero hay un supermercado cerca de aquí, compremos los ingredientes ahí. Voy al baño, no tardo."

Yumiko salto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, yo me quede ahí mirando su figura hasta que desapareció de mi vista, entonces esboce una sonrisa y lleve mi mano a mi pecho donde aun permanecía su calor remanente que parecía no querer desaparecer sin importar el tiempo que pasara.

He

Esta mujer me hace sonreír sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

XXX

Fuimos al supermercado y compramos todo lo necesario para hacer mis famosos huevos Benedetti, que aprendí en un programa de televisión hace mucho tiempo, y un poco de tocino para acompañar. Quizá sea pretenciosos de mi parte, pero este platillo mío es, en todo el sentido de la palabra, exquisito. Incluso el paladar tan difícil de complacer de mi padre lo ha alabado.

¿Y cómo es que mi padre ha comido mi cocina si apenas si hablamos y convivimos?

Bueno, eso se debe a que la primera vez que prepare esto, y de hecho las consiguientes también, de alguna manera el olor se hizo camino hasta la nariz de mi padre en su habitación, rápidamente despertando y estirando su plato, que saco de dios sabe dónde, antes que nadie sin decir una palabra.

Eso me dejaba aturdido por un tiempo hasta que mi cerebro registraba lo que estaba pasando.

" _Una pena padre pero ya no estaré ahí para preparar esto para ti",_ Dije para mí mismo mientras daba los toques finales, agregando un poco de cebollas cambray picadas sobre los huevos y limpiando el plato con una servilleta.

"¿Qué dijiste?", Pregunto Yumiko que había estado observándome la barbilla recargada sobre ambas manos mientras tarareaba felizmente, se le veía muy feliz.

"¿Uhm? No, no fue nada. Ya he terminado, prueba un poco si no te gusta hare otra cosa", Tengo confianza en este platillo mío, pero todas las lenguas son diferentes.

"No creo que sea posible que no me guste, solamente el olor es suficiente para saber que tiene un sabor que no he probado y créeme cuando digo que tengo experiencia degustando la cocina de muchos lugares", Decía mientras acercaba el plato hacia ella, tomaba un tenedor y un cuchillo, y despues de tomar un poco de huevo lo llevo a su boca y comenzó a masticar ligeramente, "Hummm, ahora entiendo porque Komachi dice que tienes una habilidad comparable a la de un Chef, ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?".

"Nada, solo que me doy cuenta de que con cada día que pasa descubro una nueva expresión en ti", Recargué mi barbilla sobre mi mano y sonreí.

"Q-qu, me-mejor caya y come", Llevo su tenedor a su boca y miro hacia otro lado al mismo tiempo que acercaba el otro plato hacia mí.

Poco a poco esta mujer se está llevando algo importante en mí.

…

Despues de terminar nuestro desayuno, fuimos a mi casa.

Desde que comenzamos a salir no nos hemos separado por más de 1 día, de hecho, ni siquiera por más de 12 horas, es interesante lo mucho que pueden cambiar los hábitos de la gente en tan poco tiempo.

Aun ahora me preocupaba como se lo diría a Komachi y no es que quiera dejarle la responsabilidad a Yumiko pero realmente no sé cómo iniciar este tema, decirle que su tan amado y super increíble Onii-chan se ira de casa en una semana es un poco repentino…

Me preocupa un poco su reacción.

En el camino, aunque le pregunte a Yumiko, que estaba sujeta de mi brazo como chicle, acerca de cómo convencería a Komachi está soló sonrió misteriosamente y no dijo nada, supongo que usara una de las triquiñuelas que solo una mujer sabe hacer.

Mis padres debían estar dormidos aun, normalmente en un día como este lo estarían hasta pasado el mediodía. Si, en cuanto a ellos no hay de que preocuparse.

Pero Komachi definitivamente estaba despierta, me pregunto si debo dejarlas hablar a solas.

Mientras pensaba en esto llegamos a mi casa sin saberlo, me sentía un poco asustado.

Tome mi llave… la inserte en el cerrojo… le di la vuelta… y gire la perilla.

Esto era extrañamente dramático.

El pasillo del recibidor estaba oscuro, había una luz al final de la sala lo cual indicaba que en efecto alguien se encontraba despierto.

Ambos acomodamos nuestros zapatos, la forma en lo que cada uno lo hizo fue tan distinta como el cielo y la tierra, yo intentaba, por alguna extraña razón, de ser lo más silencioso posible, Yumiko por otro lado, aunque de ninguna fue ruidosa lo hizo con una calma que en este momento yo no podía igualar y volvió a tomar mí brazo.

Poco a poco nos dirigimos hacia la sala.

"Ah, bienvenido Onii-chan. ¿Eh? ¿Yumiko-san?", Komachi que se encontraba recostada con la espalda sobre el sofá tenia el vientre ligeramente descubierto, las piernas cruzadas y jugando con su celular perezosamente, quedo aparentemente atónita al ver a Yumiko más que a mí.

Yumiko no reacciono mucho, solo sonrió de una manera orgullosa y levanto su mano con una señal de paz.

Al ver eso Komachi quedo boquiabierta con los ojos muy abiertos, casi tirando su celular, su pequeño colmillo se asomaba de una de las esquinas de su labio superior (Que linda se veía), una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba por su frente hasta su mejilla, "No puede ser", fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

Ahora que lo pienso no le había dicho que Yumiko y yo acabábamos de empezar a salir.

"Hachiman, ¿Nos dejarías a solas un momento?", Pregunto Yumiko que comenzó a soltar mi brazo.

"S-si, me llaman cuando terminen", Dije al mismo tiempo que subía las escaleras.

"¿Co-co-cómo?", Fue lo último que alcance a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

XXX

Lo primero que hice fue hacer un inventario de todo lo necesario que tenía que llevar a mi nuevo hogar, ropa, ropa interior limpia, dinero, cepillo de dientes, consola, dinero, libros, una almohada, dinero.

Uff, aun sacando todo el dinero de los varios escondites de mi habitación, como las múltiples alcancías, entre las páginas de libros, enrollado en el fondo de un zapato viejo y debajo de mi colchón, no pude lograr reunir más de 4 millones de Yenes, parece mucho pero no creo que dure más de un año.

Debo resolver este problema cuanto antes.

Bien casi estamos listos.

Por cierto, me asegure de llevar solo lo que yo había comprado con mi dinero ahorrado o ganado a través de mi vida, no es que desprecie las cosas que mis padres me han comprado, pero tampoco quiero parecer un mal agradecido que toma todo lo que cree que le pertenece, es mejor que solo lleve conmigo los frutos de mi trabajo.

Vale, estamos listos.

Ahora solo debo esperar una semana para saber los resultados de mi inversión y podre irme en paz. Ya sea que sean buenos o malos.

Mientras tenía estos extraños pensamientos escuche el sonido por el que había estado esperando desde hace unos minutos.

 _Toc toc_

Komachi asomo su cabeza por la puerta, seguida por Yumiko.

 _Ehe, esta vista me hace sonreír._

"Parece que ya estás listo Onii-chan, No te preocupes por mi, Yumiko-san me ha explicado casi todo, yo me encargare de averiguar lo demás, puedes irte con tranquilidad", Komachi sonrió débilmente, pero una innegable tristeza llenaba sus ojos así como también su voz parecía romperse.

"Gracias por todo Komachi, no sé cómo habría logrado seguir cuerdo en esta casa de no ser por ti, hermanita", Acaricie su cabeza ligeramente, despeinándola.

"N-no digas eso, siempre estaré ahí para ti, así como tú siempre lo estuviste para mí, guhh, ¡Waaaaaaaa Te quiero Onni-chan!", Ya no pudiendo soportar Komachi se abalanzo sobre mí y comenzó a sollozar.

"Yo también te quiero Komachi", La abrace, acariciando su pequeña y temblorosa espalda, "Oye, sabes que no me voy hasta la siguiente semana, ¿Verdad?", Yumiko se lo dijo, ¿No?

" _Sniff sniff_ , ¿Eh?", Con moco saliendo de su nariz y lágrimas de sus ojos, Komachi me miro confundida.

"Pufff, hahahahaha", Yumiko que había estado callada desde el principio rompió en una carcajada, sujetaba su estómago y cubría su boca, su rostro estaba rojo y pequeñas lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos, "Hahahahahaha…"

Su risa no paraba, estaba empezando a preocuparme que tuviera un ataque al corazón.

"Lo-lo siento, e-es que, hahahahahaha", De nuevo le gano la risa.

"¿¡Me mentiste!? ¿¡No dijiste que Onii-chan ya no soportaba estar aquí!?", Moco y lágrimas seguían saliendo de su nariz y ojos respectivamente, pero de alguna manera daba una vibra totalmente diferente.

"Ahahaha, Per-perdón, pero si te lo decía habrías tenido tiempo de prepararte y esa atucia tuya de la que me ha contado Hachiman se hubiera interpuesto en ese bello momento", Finalmente pudiendo calmarse a mitad de su oración explico el verdadero motivo.

Oh, ahora entiendo. Es verdad Komachi habría dicho casi las mismas palabras la siguiente semana pero seguro hubiera terminando diciendo "Wow, eso debe haber subido mucho mis Komachi-puntos", vaya y pensar que Yumiko logro timarla hasta ese nivel.

Siendo sincero he disfrutado este momento.

Cubrí mi boca con mi mano y disfruté de la pequeña discusión de Komachi y Yumiko un poco más.

XXX

"Oh", Despues de haberse tranquilizado, Komachi volvió a su celular, evitaba mi mirada, pero de vez en cuando la atrapaba observándome furtivamente solo para desviar la mirada en pánico y decir cosas como "Oh se me olvido comprar jabón" o "Oh es muy temprano ¿No?", esta Komachi también es linda.

No obstante, su ultimo "Oh" parecía un tanto diferente.

Incluso hizo una sonrisa con un ligero toque de malicia.

"Onii-chan", Dijo sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla de su celular, aun sonriendo.

"Mmm", Estaba leyendo un libro, así que solo conteste a medias.

Por cierto, Yumiko había estado acurrucada a mí lado, pero al decir que iba por una taza de café esta se ofreció a hacerlo.

Es la primera vez que probare algo preparado por ella. Aun si solo es una taza de café.

"Sabes que estudie muy, muy, muy, muy duro para los exámenes ¿Verdad?"

"Bueno, eso supongo. Aunque aún falta saber los resultados."

 _Mmm, esta pregunta y esta respuesta me suenan extrañamente familiares._

"Además ahora estas saliendo con Yumiko-san, estaba pensando en darme una recompensa, así como también celebrar que por fin tienes novia."

 _Uh hu, creo que lo dejare pasar por esta vez._

"Vale, ¿A dónde tienes pensado ir en Chiba?"

"Mm, estaba pensando en que fuéramos a alguna piscina ya que esta empezando a hacer calor", Siguió pegada a la pantalla del celular, parecía estar escribiendo un mensaje.

"Oh, vale. Vayamos mañana entonces."

"Nonono, hoy es el mejor día de acuerdo con el reporte del clima en mi teléfono"

"Ahh, vale, iré a avisarle a Yumiko", Dije mientras bajaba mi libro y lo ponía sobre la pequeña mesa de centro.

Komachi por otro lado se levanto del sofá con un saltito y empezó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras, "Yep, dile que traiga mucha ropa, tu también, solo por si acaso ya sabes. Iré a cambiarme".

 _Mmm, eso ultimo sonó un poco…_

 _Como sea_

Bien, iré por Yumiko,

Oh eso pensé, pero Yumiko ya se encontraba detrás de mí con una taza con vapor saliendo de ella. Esta miraba a Komachi con una expresión de sospecha.

Entonces como si se diría cuenta de algo sonrió retadoramente en la dirección por la que Komachi se había ido.

"Hum, Hachiman iré a mi casa a preparar las cosas, no hay necesidad de que me acompañes, te veré aquí en tres horas", Dijo al mismo tiempo que colocaba la taza de café sobre mi mano, la cual acepte instintivamente, y sacaba su teléfono, marco a dios sabe dónde y comenzó a hablar con alguien mientras se colocaba sus zapatos frente a la puerta y salía.

Cerro la puerta antes de que yo pudiera entender lo que acababa de suceder. Quedando desconcertado ahí en el sillón y sin nada que hacer, tome un pequeño sorbo de mi café.

 _Mujeres, criaturas incomprensibles…_

…

Apenas eran las 11 de la mañana cuando llegamos a la estación, me sentía un poco cansado ya que llevaba las maletas de Komachi y mía.

Me ofrecí a llevar las de Yumiko también, pero esta se negó rotundamente y me miro con ojos llorosos como si estuviera a punto de separarla de uno de sus hijos. Estaría sudando como un lechón de no ser por toda la resistencia que he estado ganando. Perdiendo todo el estilo.

Justo cuando Yumiko y yo estábamos por pasar por las barreras de boleto, Komachi nos jalo a ambos por detrás, "¡Es por aquí Onii-chan!"

Mierda, esto me da un mal presentimiento.

En efecto, tirando de nuestros brazos nos llevó hasta mi más temido miedo, la parada de autobuses.

Había una minivan estacionada, una mujer con un cigarro en los labios y los brazos cruzados estaba recargada sobre la puerta. Estaba vestida shorts estilo militar, botas cafés para montaña, una blusa blanca de manga corta sin patrones. Su largo cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo con una gorra color negro que oscurecía sus facciones.

Sin embargo, no hacía falta ver sus ojos para saber de quien se trataba.

Si, por más que trates, nunca podrás escapar de Shizuka Hiratsuka.

XXX

De alguna manera me lo imaginaba, aun así, pensé en venir ya que Komachi dio como segunda razón la celebración del inicio de la relación entre Yumiko y yo así que bajé la guardia.

De nuevo he sido llevado por la nariz.

Komachi, la causante de todo esto, solo se limitaba a sonreír de oreja a oreja como si hubiera conseguido su objetivo, "Lo hice en nombre de la justicia, Onii-chan"

"¿Justicia?, ¿Que justicia?"

 _No he hecho nada malo, ¿O sí?_

"Esto es por haberse burlado de mi", Woah, esa sonrisa comenzaba a ponerme los pelos de punta.

"¡Eso es venganza!"

"Hehe", Rio Yumiko misteriosamente que estaba a un lado mío.

"Nonono, como la hermanita de Onii-chan debo de procurar tu bien, así que cuando Hiratsula-Sensei me contacto rápidamente decidí aceptar en tu lugar ya que me preocupa taaaaanto tu bienestar, estar en casa todo el tiempo no es algo muy saludable Onii-chan, además de así podría obtener mi venga-Justicia, cough cough", Empezó tan bien, pero al final se revelo su verdadero motivo…

Oh dios, ahora lo entiendo, Komachi estaba resentida con Yumiko y conmigo por lo de antes y seguro Hiratsuka-Sensei le aviso de esto por mensaje ya que sabía que yo la ignoraría sin importar cuantos mensajes me enviara, tomando así una oportunidad para redimirse.

¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Como es que volví a caer con este truco!? De nuevo usando mi amor fraternal para jugar conmigo...

Y lo peor de todo es que una vez más la persona responsable de esto y la verdadera embustera era mi hermanita.

En ese momento el ruido de las llanteas de los trenes rodando sobre las vías asalto mis oídos.

 _Ahhhh_ , suspire internamente.

Ya estamos aquí, y realmente no podemos dar vuelta y marcharnos, conociendo a mi hermanita seguro tiene más cartas bajo la manga en caso de que me niegue a ir.

"Ahh, vale ¿A dónde iremos Sensei?", Habiendome resignado a mi destino, decidi cooperar. Despues de todo, al mal paso darle prisa.

"No tan rápido, aun nos faltan dos personas", Dijo al mismo tiempo que apagaba su cigarro.

 _Dos personas más, eh_. Solo espero que me esté equivocando.

Despues me miro de pies a cabeza, y asintió varias veces.

"Tus ropas y nuevo estilo de cabello no están nada, nada mal, Hum hum. Incluso una joven dama como yo podría caer por ti."

 _Joven dama…_

Al escuchar eso, Yumiko entrelazo su brazo con el mío.

Y Cuando Hiratsuka-Sensei levanto la mirada, sus ojos se entrecerraron en el momento en el que cayeron en el brazo que estaba entrelazado con el mío, "Por cierto, lo note desde que llegaron, pero su relación de amigos está avanzando un poco rápido, ¿No creen? Para que incluso entrelacen sus brazos…"

Su tono era un tanto errático, incluso su sonrisa era feroz y en un intento de ocultarlo se llevó la mano su boca.

Oh, así que Hiratsuka-Sensei es de las ultimas en enterarse de los chismes. Esa es Hiratsuka-Sensei para ti.

Seguro que más de la mitad de la escuela ya sabe de nosotros, al menos esto sera la noticia del mes en la escuela.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de responderle fui interrumpido por nada más y nada menos que–

"Nono Sensei, Hachiman y yo somos novios ahora", Contesto Yumiko levantando el pecho con orgullo.

"¡Cough!", Aun cuando no estaba bebiendo nada de alguna manera pareció que se ahogaba con algo, "Cough cough, ¿¡Qué!?", Pregunto con una honesta expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, aunque me miro directamente como si esperara que la respuesta saliera de mí y con ojos llenos de esperanza.

Siendo mirado de esa manera solo pude asentir ligeramente.

"¡Kuh!", Hiratsuka-Sensei casi cayó sobre sus rodillas, pero alcanso a sujetarse de la mini van para evitarlo.

Esa reacción me hizo recordar a cuando le pregunte a Zaimokuza que ha quien había copiado la novela que escribió por primera vez.

Komachi se acercó a ella desde atrás y puso su mano sobre su espalda para consolarla, "No se preocupe Sensei, en realidad a mí también me tomaron por sorpresa, realmente subestime a Yumiko-san y no tome en cuenta el reciente cambio de mi hermano, aunque con su lógica seguro hubiera terminando aceptando al final", Wao, mi hermanita me conoce muy bien.

"¿…Eh? ¿Que le pasa a Hiratsuka-Sensei?", Pregunto una delicada y hermosa voz desde detrás de nosotros.

Por supuesto, no hacía falta decir que se trataba de Totsuka Saika o, mejor dicho, ¡Totsukawaii!

"Oh, Yaha– Emm, ¡Buenos días Totsuka-san!", La primera en reaccionar fue Komachi ya que desde su perspectiva era más fácil ver de quien se trataba, aunque yo lo pude haber imaginado solo con los oídos, hump.

"Buenos días, Komachi-chan, Sensei, Hachiman, Miura-san. Hachiman te vez muy bien, me gusta", Nos saludó en el orden en el que nos encontrábamos y termino con una oración estrepitosa.

"Saika, así que también viniste, me alegra", GOOD JOB Sensei.

Por otro lado, dijo _Gusta_ , se refiere a mi ¿Verdad? A mí como persona y no a mi ropa o cabello, ¿No?

"Si, Hiratsuka-Sensei me dijo que tú también irías así que decidí venir", Lo ves, esa es la lindura de Saika.

Vale, con esto mi mayor preocupación se ha esfumado, por otro lado, dijo dos personas, ¿No? ¿Quién será la otra?

"¡Hachiman! ¡Hachiman!", Un gruñido, ladrido, grito, o dios sabe que era ese sonido que parecía venido desde las puertas del infierno sonó mientras pensaba en quien era la última persona, pero ya no será necesario…

"Hachiman, haaaa Hachiman, haaaa", Zaimokuza logro llegar hasta nosotros mientras jadeaba y encaraba al piso mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

"Deja de decir mi nombre mientras jadeas, maldita sea."

"Pe-perdón, es solo que Sir-Totsuka dijo que quería sorprenderte así que salió corriendo cuando te vio, y yo intente seguirlo, pero al final sucumbí ante las cadenas espirituales que me mantienen restringido en la tierra y ya no lo logre", _Wow, ¿Zaimokuza, enserio?_

"¡Uwahhhhhh!" De repente Zaimokuza grito como un cerdo siendo masacrado, "Qu-que, ah solo eres tu Hachiman, tu cara, te vez muy feo y pareces personaje de manga".

 _¡Malnacido, no quiero oír eso de ti!_

Ignorémoslo por ahora. Insultémoslo de una manera elegante.

"Hum, vale. Te cansaste rápido y no le pudiste mantenerle el paso a Saika."

"¡Kuh!"

"Lo-lo siento Zaimokuza-san es que quería espantar a Hachiman pero me distraje cuando vi a Hiratsuka-Sensei tan abatida."

"En otras palabras se olvidó de la existencia de ambos…"

"¡Kuh!"

"¡Kuh!"

Co-como sea, entonces esta vez Zaimokuza si pudo venir, eh. Creí que se habría quedado como el año pasado, recuerdo algo de que tenía una fecha que cumplir y la venida de la Comiket pero eso es hasta dentro de unos meses así que supongo que por eso si pudo asistir.

"Bien, estamos todos, ¡Lets Go!", Dijo Hiratsuka-Sensei.

"Pare con eso, me da vergüenza de solo escucharla", Dije al mismo tiempo que llevaba todo nuestro equipaje al maletero.

Y una vez más Yumiko no se quiso separar de la maleta que traía entre sus brazos, así que la estaría llevando en el asiento. ¿Que tan importante puede haber ahí?

Habiendo terminado y preparándome para subir a la camioneta y sentarme entre Komachi y Yumiko, alguien me jalo del cuello de la playera.

"Hikigaya, no estarás pensando en dejarme sola ahí adelante, ¿Verdad? No se te habrá olvidado el orden preestablecido del año pasado, ¿Cierto?", Dijo Hiratsuka-Sensei haciendo tronar un poc sus nudillos.

"No ¡No de nuevo!", Ahora tengo una novia en la que me puedo recargar y sujetar manos y y y, ¡Nooooo! Ya sé, hare que Yumiko me ayude, ella no puede estar a solas solamente con Komachi, ¿No?

"Uhm, lo siento Hachiman, con esta maleta apenas si cabríamos", _¡Traidora!_ , "Te compensare más tarde, ¿Sí?", Dijo, inclinándose profundamente.

"Está bien, está bien", Rápidamente fui a detenerla, no quera que se inclinara ante mí por algo tan trivial como esto y, de hecho, por ninguna razón.

"Vale, vamos Sensei", Dije, pero esta vez no hubo respuesta, extrañado volteé en la dirección de Hiratsuka-Sensei.

Hiratsuka-Sensei me miraba con ojos llenos de resentimiento.

¿Eh? ¿Que hice?

Al final no dijo más que un _Hump_ y fue al asiento del conductor.

Por último, una vez confirmamos que todos estaban dentro del coche y que las puertas estuvieran bien cerradas, así como todos se hubieran colocado los cinturones de seguridad, procedimos.

"Humm, Sensei acaso iremos de nuevo al pueblo de Chiba?", Pregunte ya que el coche se dirigía hacia la intersección en lugar de hacia la ruta nacional.

"¿…Sensei?"

"...Hikigaya, ¿Hasta dónde han llegado?", Me miro Hiratsuka-Sensei de reojo, con una mirada de sospecha.

"¿Qu-que esta diciendo?", Una vez termine de decir eso sentí como si hubiera cometido un inmenso error.

"Hum, ya veo, ya veo, Entonces es así, eh. Si, en efecto vamos al pueblo de Chiba, Hahaha", Dijo mientras golpeaba mi espalda con su palma.

 _Och, tenga cuidado, no quite los ojos del camino, cielos._

Por alguna razón su estado de ánimo se elevó a alturas incalculables ya que incluso empezó a tararear.

No sé porque, pero parece que este será un viaje lleno de problemas.

* * *

 **¿Recuerdan que mis últimos capítulos fueron de 1000 a 1500 palabras? Muchos se quejaron acerca de esto así que decidí hacerlos un poco más largos, por desgracia la Universidad me dejo el turno de la tarde y el tiempo no me rinde mucho por lo que he estado escribiendo los domingos que es cuando estoy un tanto libre de mis tareas, pero como sea, ahora estaré publicando una vez al mes pero estos capítulos serán dignos de tres o cuatro que antes hacia, entonces siendo así espérenlos con ansias. No se olviden de comentar y si desean pueden enviarme mensajes privados que intentare contestar a la brevedad, nos leemos a finales de Septiembre.**


End file.
